SECURITY AUTHORS: THE MOVIE
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Follow the House of Mouse's security team as they try to rescue their friends from The Wasteland, defeat the Shadow Blot, prevent Tempus' uprise, and basically just keep the world from being destroyed. ...As well as discover what secret lies inside the Disney Vault. *Set after Security Authors Season 2*
1. The Intro That Made No Sense

It was a beautiful morning in Toon Town. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, business-guys were cussing out each other in the early-morning traffic… Just a usual morning in the downtown section of the Disney-side of the Tooniverse.

…or so it seemed…

Unbeknownst to many, there had been a chaotic fight the night before, which involved killer-robots, time-rifts, time-travel, and much more…

Which will be explained in a moment.

Down the street came a teenage girl with short brown hair, wearing a red shirt and jeans, and looking at her phone which was giving her directions to a certain night-club. "I swear to God, if this thing leads me to another Roxbury, I'm throwing it in front of a semi," she was muttering, as she had been searching for the night-club the whole night.

Coming around the corner, she was relieved to find that the directions were right for once and found herself at the popular night-club, The House of Mouse…

…though that relief quickly vanished when she noticed thousands of dismantled droids, blood-stains, a chalk-outline of Eric Cartman, and smoldering craters all over the sidewalk and street! There were also holes and dents in buildings, bent light-posts, and trash-cans knocked over.

"What the…?" The girl whispered, looking around at the disaster-area.

She looked over, seeing a small crowd of people and toons standing around, looking frantic. "What do you MEAN 'he's' awake?!" one of the people, named Scoobycool9, demanded- shaking another person, ATF.

"Who IS 'he'?" Dragongirl, another person, asked. She seemed to be part-dragon… and had a little Predababy, Sky Flame, cradled in her arms.

"I-I w-w-will r-r-reply a-after y-you s-stop s-shaking m-me!" ATF replied- still being shaken by Scoobycool9.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad…!" Sailor Androm3da, another person, was stammering.

"No shit, no shit, no shit!" Moon, a scary-looking young girl, snapped at him… while hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! …Don't start that gag, again!"

"What're we going to DO?" Colin, another person, cried out.

"Well, we can't stand around screaming, for starters!" Kat, a woman with brown hair wearing electronic armor, replied.

"Yeah, we have to think up a plan!" Orion, Kat's husband, agreed.

"The two main Authors of this series ended up sucked in the sky! What are we SUPPOSED to do?!" Prince Tanabi, a humanoid-lion, exclaimed.

"Not panicking would be a good start… oh who am I kidding?! We're screwed!" Strong Bad… a random cameo… shouted, falling on his knees. "Screwed, Strong Bad tells ya! SCREEEWWWWED!"

"…who let Strong Bad on the set?"Donald Duck demanded.

"HEY!" The girl shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

"Gah! Whoa… um, who are you, and what brings you here?" ATF asked- clearly setting up the scene for the girl to introduce herself and why she was looking for the club.

"(Narrator, it's too early for you to be making cynical remarks!)" Dragongirl hissed, breaking the fourth wall (which tends to happen a lot here).

"Um… my name is Tea, and I came here to meet up with my boyfriend," The girl, Tea, answered.

"Darn it, she's spoken for…" Sailor sneered.

"Weren't you dating Sailor Moon?" Colin asked him.

"Yeah, but we broke-up midway through Season 2…"

"Geez, why?! She's one of the hottest anime babes out there-!"

*BONK!*

Moon bashed their heads together. "Idiots…" she scoffed.

"So… mind telling me what happened here?" Tea asked, looking around at the dismantled scene. "It looks like a tornado hit this place!"

"Well, that's pretty much the case," Scoobycool9 answered. "…Only instead of a tornado, it was a horde of robots, an open time-rift, a giant portal, and an epic fight-scene."

Tea arched an eyebrow.

"It's a long story…" Kat sighed.

"Which we'd better explain, fast- I think half the readers are clicking out!" Orion said, pointing at the screen.

…where a few people were clicking to go look up kitty videos on Youtube…

"COME BACK HERE!" Dragongirl snapped, yanking the story's screen back into view.

"Allow US to explain everything," Sailor said… as he and Colin dragged over a tiny make-shift theater-stage.

"Oh, for crying out loud…" Daisy Duck sighed, face-palming.

"Oh, goody! A puppet-show!" Goofy exclaimed, taking a box of popcorn out of his hat.

Sure enough, Sailor and Colin went behind the cardboard stage… and held up a paper sign, with the words, "The Security Authors 2 Season- In A Nutshell" painted on it.

"Our story begins at the House of Mouse, where the Authors- WG, Fanatic, Tracker, and FF2- arrived at the grand reopening of the club!" Colin announced… while he and Sailor held up sock-puppets of the Authors mentioned above.

" _I'm going to try to reel in new readers by jumping off a building! Wheeeeeee!"_ Sailor said, trying to impersonate WG… and having her sock-puppet hit the ground.

" _And I doubt my evil robot double will unfreeze and cause mayhem, while another villain tries to do the same thing!"_ Colin said, impersonating Fanatic.

"And then the rest of the Authors showed up for a training sequence!" Sailor narrated… while somehow several more sock-puppets, made to look like the rest of the Authors, popped up.

" _~Let's get down to business… To rip-off… This song~"_ The two Authors sang, in the key of "Be A Man" from Mulan.

"Then the evil, yet comical, villain known as the Phantom Blot showed up, with a bunch of cronies!" Colin narrated, while holding up a black sock with google-eyes glued to it. _"I'm going to gather the most underrated villains I know to help me with my plans, only for them to ditch me after I abandon them every time my plans go wrong!"_

"And the evil robot, Hater, remained frozen!" Sailor added, while holding up a sock-puppet of Hater with an ice-cube taped to it. _"~Here I am, and here I'll say- until some sub-villain breaks in and sets me free thus I resume my reign of terror but not as scary as in Season 1- Let the storm rage ooonnn… The cold never bothered- OW!"_

"(I said hold off the "Frozen" song, dummy!)" Colin hissed, having whacked the Hater sock-puppet with a stick. He then turned back to the audience. "*ahem* Anyway… Throughout the season, the Phantom Blot was on the hunt for 5-"

"(Three sir)"

"Three reels, which were needed to open up the legendary Disney Vault… as Walt Disney had left Mickey Mouse a sketchbook with a clue on where to find the reels!"

" _I'm going to try to keep this sketchbook out of the wrong hands… why I don't just follow the clues and uncover the secret ahead of time is beyond me!"_ Sailor stated, holding up a Mickey-Mouse sock-puppet.

"Hey…" Mickey Mouse sneered, offended.

"During so, they found Mickey's long-lost rabbit brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

" _Hey, lookit me! I'm finally back in the spotlight!"_ Colin said, impersonating Oswald via a sock-puppet of him.

"And then there were a lot of filler-episodes… mostly the only ones anyone remembers is the Robin Williams tribute,"

"Rest in Peace, Rob!" Colin sniffled, holding up a little grave on a stick.

"…As well as the Halloween episodes- though the one anyone really reads is the one where WG thinks she's a princess," Sailor then held up the WG sock-puppet, wearing a little dress. _"Look at me, I'm all whimsical and girly for once! Wheeeee!"_

"And ATF getting drunk off his arse," Colin held up the ATF sock-puppet. _"Look at me, I'm shouting references to all the Disney characters who got drunk and it's all anyone will remember me for!"_

"HEY! …My voice is NOT that high!" ATF snapped.

"Our heroes managed to find 2 of the reels… but in order to find the third reel, they had to go back in time- which the villains did via kidnapping FF2, who's a Time Lord!" Sailor exclaimed.

" _woo-wee-wooooo-ooo…"_ Colin hummed the 'Doctor Who' theme, while waving around a picture of the TARDIS.

"However this caused a rift to open where a universe where EVERYONE is a Time Lord came through- which was great timing as Hater and a band of his droids came to attack!" Sailor said, holding up several sock-puppets of robots, while Colin held up the Authors sock-puppets. " _Yah, die pathetic humans! Resistances is futile! Blast! Pow! Zap! Violence!"_

" _Kiss our butts, Terminator-wannabes! Blam! Kaboom! More epic violence!"_

The two of them threw the sock-puppets at each other… continuing it for nearly 2 minutes.

"Um, what happened next?" Tea asked.

"Hold on, it was a long battle," Sailor replied, as he and Colin continued to throw sock-puppets at each other.

"Just skip to the end!" Moon snapped.

"Er, well, anyway… it turns out ATF- who had been sent to the past by Weeping Angels- was around when the reel was hidden, and left clues in the Disney Catacombs that would lead to it!"

" _My memory sucks so much that I didn't remember ANY of this until the situation became critical!"_ Colin spoke through the ATF sock-puppet. _"Years of alcohol abuse for an ageless, immortal teenager can be a bitch like tha- OW!"_

This time, ATF grabbed the stick and hit his hand with it. "Long story short- we got the reels and everyone managed to regroup in time to stop the bad-guys… but then a giant portal opened up and sucked up FF2, WG, Tracker, Fanatic, the Phantom Blot, and his daughter," he concluded to Tea.

"And the Phantom Brat still has the reels!" Minnie Mouse gasped.

"Fanatic got sucked up?!" Tea gasped, distraught. "Where… Where did that portal lead?!"

*FWoosh!*

Everyone jumped when the cardboard sock-puppet stage caught fire. "Augh! Whoa! Colin, you forgot to turn off Sock-Puppet WG's laser-vision!" Sailor screamed.

"I told you we should've gone with shadow-puppets!" Colin snapped, dousing the flames with a fire-extinguisher.

Tea ignored the mini-fire accident, grabbing ATF by the shoulders. "Tell me. Where. Is. My. Boyfriend?!" she demanded.

ATF rubbed the back of his neck."Um… Well..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fanatic stood on top of a cliff, surveying the area. FF2 and Tracker stood next to him.

Beyond them lay a desolate landscape filled with abandoned buildings, paralyzed toons, and a gray scenery. In the distance stood a dark castle, where lightening flashed.

WG walked in front of them, overlooking the Wastelands.

"Well… we're screwed." She bluntly stated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **SECURITY AUTHORS**

 **THE MOVIE**

 **Starring:**

 **-Fanatic97**

 **-Wherever Girl (WG)**

 **-Tracker78**

 **-Fangface the Second (FF2)**

 **-Supah KND Operation Colin (Colin)**

 **-Sailor Androm3da**

 **-Moonlesscat (Moon)**

 **-Kat**

 **-Orion**

 **-Scoobycool9**

 **-Prince Tanabi**

 **-Dragongirl (with the ever-adorable, Sky Flame)**

 **-Tea (Fanatic's girlfriend)**

 **-A New Surprise Author Who Will Show Up Later**

 **-Many, many Disney characters**

 **-A lot of gratuitous cameos**

 **-A very epic-fail of a villain**

 **-The typical teenage brat**

 **-A really scary villain**

 **-A scarier villain that will traumatize children**

 **-An evil robot with a bad attitude**

 **-And interdimensional personalities that will cause the writer to lose track of characters**

 **Written By: Two very creative fans.**

 **Directed By: Absolutely Nobody.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected (and obviously gloating) owners.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: That's right, folks! It's finally here! The Security Authors Movie!

For those of you who want further details on what's going on… you'll have to read Season 2… before that Season 1. …Otherwise make a competition on who can follow along without getting confused. (Sometimes it's hard to do even when you DO know what's going on).

Now than, please review, but don't flame and we'll see what happens from here-

Sailor: HOLD IT! Fanatic has a GIRLFRIEND!?

Colin: I knew it! The world IS ending!

Moon: *bashes their heads together again* Shut up and get ready for the next chapter!

...Yup. It's THAT kind of story, folks.


	2. ARC ONE: To Find A Solution

Alright, to start off this chapter, let me begin by saying that our little movie here will be separated into 5 arcs. …There's so much involved that if we tried to do it all at once, people would be more confused than they already are reading it now.

…That's all.

Disclaimer: We own nothing! One great big heaping pile of NOTHING! …except ourselves :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **ARC ONE**

 **TO FIND A SOLUTION**

"T-The Wasteland?" Tea questioned. "You mean that desolate city in the Epic Mickey games?"

"The same. We believe something caused that portal to open, and sucked in all the Authors, as well as the Phantom Blot," Oswald told Tea, as the group sat in the dining area of the Night Club. "As ATF told us during the Season 2 finale, the Shadow Blot has been awakened,"

"But… I thought he was defeated in the games!" Prince Tanabi stated. "…Or is he part of the rest of the 'villains who died in their movies yet are walking around okay' group of antagonists?"

"Oh, he was dead alright… but someone resurrected him," Moon scoffed. "…hate it when people toy with the balance of Life and Death. It gives my dad a headache!"

Tea arched an eyebrow. "Her father is the Grim Reaper." Sailor explained.

"Which one, though? Like the Billy and Mandy one, the Soul-Eater one, or the one the Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) harassed?" Colin asked.

"First problem, then family-tree talk!" ATF stated, turning to Moon. "Do you know who resurrected the Shadow Blot?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can only sense when someone's been brought back to life. …Anti, you said you were around when the Shadow Blot had been put to rest. Didn't you have any idea who brought him back?"

"No, I didn't see anyone. He just shot up out of the ground one day, and all I could do was help Oswald knock him out. We went to find Mickey and warn him… but I ended up getting hit in the head point-blank by a cannon-ball, and Oswald disappeared!"

"That's when I had been kidnapped by the Phantom Blot," Oswald stated.

"And yet you DIDN'T REMEMBER any of this after you woke up?!" Dragongirl snapped at ATF.

"Peep!" Sky Flame equally scolded, giving ATF a glare… and looking so darn cute doing it, too!

"AGAIN- Drinking habit! Shot in the brain! Cannon-ball to the head! Sent back in time! BAD. MEMORY." ATF emphasized.

"Why are you speaking like a caveman?" Tea asked.

"Hey! We talk better than that!" Grug called, as the Croods clan walked by.

"Can't you open a portal to the Wasteland? If the others are over there, who knows what the Shadow Blot will do to them!" Minnie said to Moon and ATF.

"I've been trying to for the last ten minutes," Moon stated, demonstrating by trying to open a portal, only for it to snap-shut.

"I've tried too, but only someone in the Wasteland can open a portal," ATF replied.

"Then call your sister and have her open one, ya ding-dong! We're in the middle of another end-of-the-world crisis, here!" Colin exclaimed.

ATF took out his cell-phone, dialing. "WG, it's ATF- you have to open a portal!"

" _I'm sorry. The number you have dialed cannot be reached in this dimension. Please go to the same location, or try again later."_ Came an automated voice from the other end.

"Damn- I forgot the place has lousy reception, too."

"We've got to get there SOMEHOW!" Tea exclaimed. "My boyfriend is over there!"

"…Seriously, Fanatic is your boyfriend? What do you see in that guy?!" Colin asked.

*WHACK!*

ATF smacked Colin with a chair.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK, MAN?!"

"I had a vision that you'd say that someday- Fan paid me $20 to hit you with something when you did, if he wasn't around." ATF replied.

"You son of a…!"

"A-HEM! CRISIS AT HAND!" Max snapped, stepping between them.

"So, any OTHER way we can get to the Wasteland, or do we have to wait until another swirling-vortex of terror appears?" Kat asked.

"Well… there is ONE other way," Mickey replied, deep in thought. "But, it's going to be risky,"

"Right. Mickey and I will have to lead you guys through it," Oswald stated.

"By all means, lead!" Orion said.

Mickey nodded, and he and Oswald led the Authors out of the club to a new location. "Let's hope Von Drake is back from Florida,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Meanwhile…_

Hater walked down a large corridor, leading down to a secret lair… so secret that the narrator was threatened to not mention where, otherwise die in such a gruesome way it would make the _SAW_ movies look like Care Bears.

In this lair, several Autobots more evil than all the Decepticons combined were moving about, swapping data, blueprints, phone-numbers, and spare parts; others were looking up mathematical formulas and scientific equations for interdimensional-travel, storing energon in 20-foot tall containers, checking and re-checking every droid's spark to make sure they were functioning well, or scrolling through their facebook profiles.

This was common for all who worked under Tempus… though Hater sensed something was off. Usually whenever he entered the base, all the cronies were quick to get out of his way, as he was Tempus' right-hand man (plus knew 20,000 different ways to kill someone, and was the only one crazy enough to take on Fanatic- who, I should remind you all, is pretty psycho and relentless. I mean, the kid had his skull reduced to powder and still lived! Not to mention-)

"Narrator, shut up." Hater snapped.

…

…*ahem* anyway… yeah, Hater was pretty much feared and respected.

Though lately, not many lackeys seemed to show it. He noticed a couple of them whispering, though immediately stopped when he looked in their direction- not out of fear, though, but in more of a 'don't let him find out' sort of way.

Before he could storm over and force answers out of them, Mors and Shuck shoved past him."Hey, watch it, rust-ass!" Hater snarled.

"Bite me, bolt-brain." Mors sneered, while Shuck only growled. The two massive robots went out an exit.

Hater clenched his fists.

 **"Hater…"** Tempus boomed, his voice so ominous we had to type it in the bold-font just to show how threatening he sounded. **"You are back sooner than expected. Did you succeed in your task?"**

Hater fell on one-knee, showing respect to his master. "No, Tempus… those Authors pulled some space-time rift shit, and slaughtered the droids." He answered, then smirked. "However, they have yet to claim victory. Their little 'rift' trick caused a portal to open, and Fanatic, WG, FF2, and Tracker ended up sucked into another dimension… as well as the 'competition' to our schemes."

*BZZZZT!*

"AUGH! WHAT THE FRAG?!"

Tempus, after electrocuting Hater, only glared. **"And you think that is enough to stop them?! Three of those Authors are portal-makers, and one of them is a Time Lord! They will easily resolve that matter! And despite their set-backs, it was still YOUR job to dispose of them!"** he shouted.

Hater slowly stood up, which was hard as he was in minor pain. "Kind of hard to kill someone when they're being sucked into the sky,"

 **"Just stick to your task, and see to it those Authors do not interfere with our plans!"** Tempus leaned in close, his glare growing darker with every inch. **"I suggest you make sure you do not fail this time, Hater. This is your last chance."**

With that, Tempus left, entering a chamber. A medical-droid examined him. "I estimate another 36.8 hours of upgrades, and you should be ready for your next strike, my liege." It said.

 **"Increase the upgrades and make sure all systems are updated. I don't want to repeat that incident from Christmas,"** The doors shut behind Tempus.

Hater stuck his tongue out right after. "…try killing them yourself, aft-shaft." He muttered, leaving to do his mission.

He planned to succeed, but not for Tempus.

This was personal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I just wanted to include a little suspense. Also, I've been sick for the whole week now with a sore throat that left me sleep-deprived, so… yeah, it's fortunate I could come up with even 4 pages of material. :P

Next chapters will be longer- since a lot of shiznit is going to go down soon!

Please review, don't flame, and someone get me some warm tea!

ATF: *brings in Tea, wrapped in a blanket* Here ya go! XD

Tea: T_T

*face-palm* …end of the world, and my brother is cracking jokes…


	3. Got Ink?

*storms in… covered in dirt, a daisy atop head, and grass* Why is it that every time I don't update a story in over two months, people presume me dead and bury me?!

ATF: Maybe if you didn't start 10 different stories at a time, it wouldn't happen!

Me: T_T …And how goes the updates on _Fusion Destruction?_!

ATF: …

Me: That's what I thought- now shut up and get back into the story! *walks on, brushing dirt off* I gotta go take a shower…

Disclaimer: Still own nothing… which is somewhat of a good thing as I'd be missing a lot of deadlines right now :P

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey and Oswald led the Authors to the back of the club, beyond the dressing-rooms where a door reading "Von Drake's Lab- Authorized Personnel Only" stood. They walked down a steel staircase, leading them through a basement filled with bizarre machines, chemistry sets, blackboards with multiple formulas (and tic-tac-toe games), and computers.

"Wow… last time I've seen this place was when the House of Mouse still aired on television," Scoobycool9 commented, looking around the lab.

"Just don't touch any-" Mickey began to say.

*CRASH!*

*CLATTER!*

*BOOM!*

*REEEOOOWWW!*

"…thing," Mickey looked over…

Seeing a pair of smoking-sneakers around a charred crater; Sailor and Colin were standing by them- and quickly pointed at each other in a 'He Did It!' manner; and up on a rafter, a barefoot Orion hung.

Kat helped get him down, while Moon and Dragongirl both smacked Colin and Sailor upside their heads. "I think I'm going to need a vacation after this chapter…" Orion groaned, rubbing his head.

"With the update-pace, it may be an extended one," Kat quipped.

"Who's-a exploding things and making a mess in my lab?!" came a shout, and Professor Ludwig Von Drake came walking out from behind a table stacked with test-tubes, beakers, Bunsen-burners, and Monster© energy drink six-packs.

"Sorry to disturb you Ludwig, but-" Oswald began to state.

"Oscar! My, I haven't seen you since Epic Mickey 2 was released!" the professor interrupted. He adjusted his spectacles, seeing he had more company. "And you've brought the Authors with you. What brings you all down all at once?"

"Well, you see, we-" Mickey tried to say.

"Finally decided to give me a bit of the spotlight, correct? Well, it's about time! I've been working down here so long, my mother thinks I don't have a social life anymore! And let me tell you, being cooped up in a lab doing experiments with a shrill mother breathing down your neck is not exactly-"

"Button the beak, Von Drake, we're on a tight schedule!" Moon snapped. "Four of our friends and two of our villains ended up sucked into the Wasteland, and we need to find a way to get there and help them before the Shadow Blot turns them into petrified figurines!"

"Holy mother of science! The Shadow Blot is back?!"Von Drake gasped, then turned to Mickey."We have GOT to inform the producers which villains are okay to revive and which should just keep pushing up the daisies…"

"That's just it. He was supposed to be dead, but someone resurrected him!" Oswald told him. "And we have to get there FAST, or else we're all going to get Thinned!"

"Oh, that's a relief! I've been meaning to slim down a few pounds-"

"PROFESSOR!" Everyone shouted.

"Ack! Alright! Sheesh, I thought everyone here had a sense of humor! Okey-dokey, then, right this way to another traumatizing trek!"

Von Drake led them to the back of the lab, where a large dust-covered sheet covered a giant machine. He whipped it off- sending a plume of dust flying through the air. "*Hack! Cough! Cough! Ugh! Atchoo!*" was the first response out of everyone.

"*kaff kaff* Well, here it is!" Von Drake wiped his glasses off, motioning to the machine. "The Gateway 5000!"

"…Why does every machine have to have a number in front of it?"Colin asked.

Von Drake thumbed over his shoulder… at 4999 other machines piled in the corner. "Because it helps us keep track of which prototype works. Now then…" he walked around the machine. "All we have to do is pull the lever and fwoosh!, the portal will take you straight to the Wasteland!"

"Why did you have a Gateway machine that leads to the Wasteland?" Kat questioned.

"Well, how else would we get there to make the Epic Mickey games? Huh! It's like you expected us to use painted-sets and green-screens like those cheapskates in reality Hollywood?"

"Just pull the lever so we can get through this arc," Tea sneered. "I want to save my boyfriend BEFORE next year!"

"Well, then you'd best get a-hopping, because the machine won't work!" Von Drake then pried a canister off the machine, with a meter on it reading 'Empty'. "Not until we've got some ink to power the machine!"

"That shouldn't be too hard-" Tanabi began to say.

"BUT, it has to be a SPECIAL kind of ink!"

Tanabi slumped. "…never mind. What kind of ink do we need?"

"The ink has to be the same as a character created ORIGINALLY for the universe you are travelling to! For instance, if you wanted to go to that Equestria universe, you would need to find one of those Pony characters to get ink from them. For the Wasteland, you need ink from a character created for and only for the Epic Mickey realms, from comics to games to whatever the company produces from it for a quick buck, next!"

"Oswald, Mickey- do you guys have this ink?" Orion asked.

"No… It has to be an ORIGINAL character made in the realm. Mickey and I were created long before the comics were even made…" Oswald said, then his shoulders slumped. "…which means the only source is out of our grasp. The Phantom Blot and Brat got sucked in!"

"Fluffing dang it!" ATF cursed. "So unless my sister opens a portal back, we have no way to get there! Will this plot give us ANY solutions!"

"A-hem!" came a scoff… and everyone looked over to see Plot standing nearby. "I think you guys forgot that HE HAS A WIFE AND TWO OTHER KIDS in this universe!"

Everyone blinked. "…Does that count?" Scoobycool9 asked Von Drake.

"Well… they're OC who were created for the Epic Mickey comic-realm, aren't they?" Von Drake asked.

"That's what it says on his wife's facebook page," Dragongirl said as she looked at a laptop screen… then squinted. "Along with several posts ranting about how she should have listened to her mother and married Barney Rubble instead…"

ATF flinched. "Then you'd better hurry and get ink from her- I just had a vision of another Hater attack!" he exclaimed. "And he's bringing back-up this time!"

"Seriously?! I figured Moon and WG throttling him in the season finale would have given him a hint!" Dragongirl snapped.

"Growl!" Sky Flame growled- despite his cuteness, he still looked fierce.

"Some of us will have to stay behind to kick Hater's aft again; the rest can get the ink," Moon stated, opening a portal to the location. "I'm going,"

"What?! You should stay- Hater pisses himself at the sight of you!" Colin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm getting bored being the only one to chase him off. …Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah- I am! I want a break from the crazy robots!" Colin jumped through the portal.

"Ditto!" Sailor exclaimed, leaping through next.

Scoobycool9 sighed. "I'll go too. It shouldn't take more than 4 of us to get the ink," he said, stepping through. Moon followed through, and the portal shut behind her.

"Coming along just because you don't want to deal with robots. You guys are getting to be total weenies!" Moon scoffed as they walked down the block to the Phantom Blot's house.

"Oh, excuse US if WG never took time to PM us for details of our awesome skills!" Colin snapped. "…And we're not weenies! We're just sick of robots- they pop up more than zombies, vampires, and werewolves have since 2009!"

"Just hurry and get the ink," Scoobycool9 said as they walked to the house… seeing the front door was busted open. "…Crap. Please let it just be daylight robbery…"

They walked inside the house… seeing it was ransacked completely! "Holy shiznit! It looks like Godzilla and King Kong had a wrestling match in here!" Sailor exclaimed, then turned to the audience. "And their tournament wasn't supposed to be until next Spring!"

There came a metallic growling noise, and Moon turned around. "Um, Sailor? Colin? …I think you're about to get pissed," she stated.

Sailor and Colin looked over. "OH COME ON!" Colin shouted.

"What is- oh," Scoobycool9 said.

In front of them was Mors and Shuck. "Tempus said you guys might be poking around here. Sorry, but we can't take any chances with you guys interfering with his plan," Shuck said, while Mors growled.

"And what's his plan THIS time?" Sailor demanded.

"Ha! Like we'd pull THAT cliché and tell you! Get 'em, Mors!"

Mors lunged-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the House of Mouse, Dragongirl, ATF, Kat, and Orion were walking upstairs to keep an eye out for Hater's attack. "So… exactly when does Hater arrive, do you know?" Dragongirl asked.

ATF shrugged. "About five minutes after the others left, I'm guessing." He said.

"And how long have they've been gone now?" Orion asked.

ATF looked at his watch. "About… Four minutes and 59 sec-"

*ZAP!*

A laser shot through ATF's chest just then! "…onds…" he sputtered before hitting the pavement.

Dragongirl, Kat, and Orion looked ahead… seeing Hater with at least 20 drones- all upgraded from the last ones… and sporting the Ultron design.

"So. Who's up for Round 2?" Hater asked, aiming his arm-cannon at the Authors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Don't you just hate it when epicness is about to ensue, and a cliffhanger occurs? XD

Sorry again for the wait on this guys, but I got a new job a while back and have been trying to find time (and inspiration) to update all my stories. Thankfully I've got a bit of my muse back, so hopefully this story won't go under hiatus again- especially since we've got to kick Hater's butt once more.

Hater: Hey! What makes you think-

See you in the next chapter! Review but don't flame! Byes! *leaves*

Hater: Don't turn your back on- (portal opens underneath him) AUGH! *falls through*

ATF: *with giant band-aid on his chest* Not fun to get cheap-shot, is it?! *leaves next*

Hater: *now in Equestria* T_T …Fraggin' Authors…


	4. A Short But Epic Fight Sequence

Hello, readers! I have returned to this story!

First, I really, REALLY apologize for all the hiatuses lately. As you can tell, I started too many stories; mix that with a job that keeps me busy up to 5 days a week, babysitting, and housework, and you can understand why.

I'm mainly trying to focus on this story and my Ni no Kuni stories- once I'm caught up/finished with them, I'll have more focus.

Until then… let's hurry this plot along!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. GO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ATF, Tanabi, Dragongirl, Sky Flame, Kat and Orion stared at Hater and his drones… which, for some reason, had the same design of Ultron. "Geez, copyright much?" Dragongirl scoffed.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to give a shit?" Hater sneered.

Ultron strode over from the dining room. "You will after I'm through with you. Honestly, were you so desperate to get your bot-card back that you had to steal designs from a more epic-" he began to state.

*ZAP!*

One of the drones lasered Ultron, the blast so powerful it made him crumble to ashes.

Hater grinned. "Now, who all wants to fight?" he rhetorically asked.

"Tanabi, you and ATF help the patrons get to safety—we'll fend off the scrap army," Dragongirl said.

"Oh c'mon! We can help you guys take them on!" Springtrap called from the FNAF table (yes, the franchise got its own table. Who hasn't?!)

One of the drones sprayed DIP from one of its fingers; Springtrap managed to dodge and the substance hit Glen Quagmire. "Giggity- GAAAAHHHH!" the pervert from Family Guy screamed when the stuff hit his face, before making his whole body melt.

ATF, now dressed as a traffic-director, waved orange lights in one direction. "Those of you who want to avoid getting DIP'd, please head to the nearest hiding spot!" he announced.

*STAMPEDE NOISE*

Within seconds, the whole dining room was cleared… and ATF was trampled… as all the toons ran off-screen to the nearest safe place- that being the closet.

"(Hey! We were here first!)" came Puggsy's voice.

"(Alright, who gave away our hideout?!)" Swaine's voice came next.

( _A/n: They've been hiding there since the end of Season 2… gosh I hope they had enough food.)_

"Let's rock 'n' roll," Dragongirl exclaimed.

"Peep!" Sky Flame responded in determination… and that alone made 15 drones short-circuit from cuteness overload.

The authors lunged as Hater and his drones moved in for the attack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While that part of epic-epicness was going down, Scoobycool9, Colin, Sailor, and Moon were dealing with a bot-problem of their own.

Sailor ducked down behind an overturned table, as Shuck blasted at them; next to him Scoobycool9 was using his wand to zap back at the robot. "I'm starting to think this plot involves too many robot fights!" Sailor griped.

"Shut up and shoot something!" Scoobycool9 replied.

Mors was trying to take down Colin, as he tried to shoot the robot-hound down with a machine gun/grenade launcher. When that ran out of ammo, he switched to a flame-thrower… only for the robot dog to eat it. "Oh, c'mon!" He cried.

There was a roar, as Moon- in Nightfury form- attacked Mors.

Picture that people. A giant robot attack-dog fighting a dragon! Hollywood wishes it were this original!

"Shut it, Narrator!" Shuck shouted, then took aim and fired-

*CRASH!*

…missing, and the screen went dark.

"…Doggone it, Shuck! You shot the camera!" Sailor shouted.

"It's not my fault the narrator ducked!" Shuck retorted. "Don't we have more than one camera on-set?!"

"Who do you think we are, The Rothchilds? We can't afford more than one camera on-set! Heck, we can't even afford one camera, PERIOD! We've been recording half these scenes with our iPhones!" Scoobycool9 scoffed.

"Fine, then get your phones out!"

"Alright, alright… Someone will have to hand over their phone,"

"I'm not giving up mine! The data-usage will kill the bill!" Sailor sneered.

"Mine is charging," Moon said.

"Shuck ate mine!" Colin groused.

"Ugh, fine… Here, Camera-Guy, use my phone."

"…Uh, it says your memory is full." The Camera-guy said.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"*sigh* Just go to the other epic scene until we get this worked out…" Moon groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with the others-

*CRASH! ZAP! BOOM! SCREAMS OF PAIN! KAPOW! BANG!*

…stuff was getting broken.

Laser-blasts, chairs, tables, fire-blasts, rocks, expired burritos, bullets, knives, and potted plants were flying through the hair, holes forming in the walls and craters blowing up on the floor as the Authors fought the Drones and Hater.

As the chaos went down, Tea came up from the basement. "Whoa!" she cried, ducking as a burrito splattered on the wall near her head. She looked around at all the bots fighting against the Authors. "I have to do something- 'she stated obviously'."

"Look out!" Tanabi cried, pulling her out of the way as a drone flew through the air, smashing into the drumset on the stage. He set her aside. "Sorry, Tea, but if you get killed Fanatic will kill us! Let us handle this!"

"But—" Tea tried to object but Tanabi leaped back into the battle, slicing a drone in half with his sword.

ATF used portals to shield the others, but ended up blasted in the head by a Drone; Tanabi's sword was vaporized and he was blasted into a wall; Dragongirl's left wing got blasted with holes and she went swerving into a table, Sky Flame flying over her and trying to fend off opposing drones from his mother's unconscious form; Kat and Orion blasted as many drones as they could, but soon they were surrounded.

"Looks like this battle is ours," Hater said with a malicious grin-

*POW!*

Until he was bitch-blasted from behind. Another blast shot by, striking 15 drones in a row; a third blast took out 14 more. Only one remain, and looked over… leaking oil as he saw Tea- looking really pissed-off- standing there with a Masterball, an evolved Mew at her side. "Get 'em, girl." Tea ordered.

*POW AGAIN!*

The drone ended up with its head blown off.

The Authors got back on their feet, staring at Tea in amazement. "Damn, girl! You sure gave them a run for their money!" ATF complimented.

"What, you think Fanatic just loves me for my good looks and intelligence?" Tea boasted.

"You bitch!" Hater snarled, catching Tea in a choke-hold and holding his hand-cannon up to her face. "Cheap-shot me, will ya?!"

"I will, as well." Came a voice.

*BAM!*

Hater was shot from behind in the back with a large, gold shield. "Frickin' A…!" he groaned, collapsing.

The Authors looked over, seeing a new character walking in through the doors… The shield flew back to her, and she walked in, holding up the shield which had two overlapping A's on it. "Who are you?" Kat asked.

"I'm a friend of Fanatic's- he sent me a recruit-request some time ago, but it got lost in the mail." She said, then stuck out her hand, shaking Kat's. "Call me Ardent Aspen." She looked down at Hater. "So, what should we do with Metal Head here?"

"I got an idea!" ATF said, then opened a portal, throwing Hater through it and shutting it.

"Where'd you send him?" Orion asked.

"There's this human-trafficking location I learned about during the hiatus. I was going to go there myself and slaughter the bastards… but I figured sending Hater there would work out as a win-win."

Mickey and the others rushed up from the basement. "Is everyone alright? Where are the guests?" Minnie asked.

"In hiding. Now we just have to wait for the others to return with the ink," Tanabi said, then looked over his shoulder in impatience. "What is taking them so long?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While that awesome scene was going down, the others managed to get a new camera so the scene could continue, resuming from the part BEFORE the camera was smashed.

Moon was getting pinned by Mors; she reverted back to human from and used her elemental powers, dousing him with water then shooting him with electricity, making him surge… but it only made him angry. "Damn, this pup doesn't know when to quit!" She sneered.

Scoobycool9, Sailor and Colin were taking Shuck on, but the massive robot managed to blast each of them into the wall. "Don't think you'll win this round, assholes." Shuck sneered. "We've got the upper hand this time!"

"Why are you even here?! Shouldn't you be helping Tempus with some sort of takeover?!" Colin grunted.

"Oh we are… and it involves making sure you Authors don't get the ink!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm not saying! Now hold still so I can kill you," Shuck took aim-

But was stopped by the most horrifying sound ever to be heard.

The worst sound anyone could hear.

The sound… of the angry housewife.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bernice, the wife of the Phantom Blot, screamed in rage, dropping a sack of groceries as she walked through the doorway. "I go to the store for 10 minutes and come back to find my house destroyed!" she glared at Mors. "…That dog had BETTER be housebroken!"

Shuck aimed at her. "Quiet, you lousy bi-"

*BITCH SLAP!*

Bernice struck him so hard his head turned backwards. "Do NOT back-talk me in my own house, you overgrown tin-can! You and that metal mutt have FIVE SECONDS to get out of my house, OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF PAPER-CLIPS!"

"You don't scare us!"

"ONE!"

Shuck took aim again. "I'll blast you into the next update!"

"TWO!"

Mors growled. "I mean it, bitch!"

"THREE!"

"Ah fuck it-!"

"FOUR…!"

"Die!" Shuck prepared to blast.

"FIVE!" Bernice then whipped out a giant Plasma Cannon from her purse and blasted Shuck… leaving a gaping hole in his chest. "Don't make Mama tell you again…"

"Um… we'll clean up later!" Shuck took off, Mors whimpering and following him.

Bernice turned to the others, hands on hips. "…They started it!" Scoobycool9 said quickly, pointing in the direction the two robots fled.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on! Why were you all playing Warzone in my living room?!" Bernice demanded.

"Your husband got sucked up into the Wasteland with our friends; in order to get over there we need the same ink you all are made of." Moon explained.

Bernice rolled her eyes. "That man… ugh, I should've married Barney Rubble." She continued to grumble, going over to a kitchen pantry and taking a bottle of ink out of it, handing it to the Authors. "Here. Just bring my husband back alive- I'd like to kick his ass myself,"

"Will do, ma'am." Moon then opened a portal, and the Authors returned to the night-club.

Bernice then looked around at her house. "*sigh* And I just vacuumed this morning…" she muttered to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, we open the Gateway!

Thanks again everyone for your patience. Since we're almost to the end of this arc, you can expect an update soon- otherwise sorry in advance for any upcoming hiatus.

Please review, but don't flame or you can help Bernice clean house!


	5. Volunteer Work

*runs in* I know, I know, I'm late again! Geez, didn't your mothers ever teach you patience is of value?!

Disclaimer: No time! On with the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well after those bits of action, the Authors, Mickey, Oswald and the rest of the House of Mouse staff met within Von Drake's lab near the Gateway machine. "Here's the ink." Colin said, looking worse for wear. "PS, next time lets send a scout to make sure there are no _homicidal robots_ around before we leap through a portal!"

"Chill out, Colin, it wasn't that bad," Scoobycool9 said.

Colin looked at him with the 'WTF' look. "WE ALMOST GOT EATEN BY A METAL DOG! And I'm pretty sure something set my arse on fire!"

"That was me—you wouldn't get out from under the couch," Moon scoffed.

"ANYWAY, shall we start up the portal?" Oswald spoke up.

"Right-o! One open Gateway coming right up!" Von Drake declared, pouring in the ink.

Everyone watched as the ink poured through the cylinder and down a tube, powering the machine; suddenly lights began flashing along the inside of the ring, before volts of electricity connected, changing colors and swirling.

"Oooooooh… pretty," ATF said with wide eyes, taking a picture with his iPhone. "#Awesomeportal, post to Tumblr,"

"Alright, lets head through and go find the others-" Mickey began to say.

"Hold it one moment!" Von Drake cried, shielding the portal before anyone could step through. "There was only enough ink to open the portal ONCE. Therefore once you go through, the portal will shut off once again, and you'll have to find another way out!"

"We'll take a portal-maker with us, then. We've got at least 2 at our expense," Oswald stated.

"Ooh! Dibs! Dibs dibs dibs dibs dibs dibs dibs dibs dibs dibs DIBS!" ATF said, raising his hand and hopping up and down, before giving a salute. "I volunteer my services, mon capitan!"

Dragongirl gave him a look. "Is this because you want to make sure your sisters are okay, or because you really want to go?" she questioned.

"I really really REALLY want to go, _and_ I want to make sure my sisters are okay,"

"…and there's our 'Treasure Planet' reference," Max stated, checking said movie off a list of several other Disney flicks.

"Alright, who else wants to volunteer?" Mickey asked. "It's going to be dangerous in the Wastelands, so we're going to need as much help as possible,"

"Why don't we all go?" Kat asked.

"Because we'll need someone here at the club in case anything else goes wrong," Minnie replied.

"Well, I'm not staying." Tea said, her Mew on her shoulder. "My boyfriend is in the Wastelands, and I want to make sure he gets back safely- as well as kick the ass of whoever dragged him there in the first place."

"I'm going too- Fan and I work together on everything, there's no way I'm going to sit back and wait." Ardent said.

"Ditto for me," Dragongirl added. Sky Flame peeped on her shoulder.

"Count me in too- FF2 may need another wizard to help," Scoobycool9 spoke up.

"So we've got a portal-maker, a dragon-hybrid, two kickass gals, a wizard, and two regulars of the Wastelands." ATF said, then gave a nod. "And we've already got a Time Lord, TF expert of psychopathy, she-wolf, and an unidentified-species of insanity waiting on the other side… I think the odds will be in our favor for the time being."

"Let's hurry up and get over there then- before the Shadow Blot tries anything!" Mickey said, and turned to the others. "Make sure nothing else happens,"

"Will do, senor!" Sailor said with a salute.

Mickey and Oswald stepped through the portal with the volunteered-authors.

Everyone else headed back upstairs. "So… you don't think anything else WILL happen, do you?" Orion asked.

"ATF sent Hater who-knows-where, Shuck and Mors got scarred for life by Bernice, and our friends are in another dimension. What else COULD happen?" Sailor scoffed.

"SAILOR YOU IDIOT!" Moon snapped, slapping Sailor upside the head for the umpteenth time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _~Upstairs~_

All the Club Patrons from the previous evening were still in the closet.

"Is it safe to go out yet?" Snow White asked.

"I don't know- it's been pretty quiet," Prince Eric replied.

"TOO quiet…" Springtrap stated.

"Well someone go out and take a look!" Calvin scoffed.

"Thanks for volunteering!" Puggsy stated.

"What-?"

*BOOT!*

Calvin was kicked out of the closet into the hall. He rubbed his backside, grumbling.

"Well? What's it look like?" Hobbes called out in a whisper.

Calvin looked around, seeing signs of destruction but everything was still. "I think the coast is clear!" he said.

*CRACK!*

He gave a jolt, looking over…

…Seeing another interdimensional rift appeared.

It spread open…

And out stepped a person who looked like ATF… only masculine, serious, and clearly reeking of badassery. He looked over at Calvin and gave an intense look. "What are you looking at?" he scoffed.

"GAH!" Calvin cried, diving back into the closet. "Scratch that!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So, yup, shit's still going down XD

Next chapter a new arc begins! I know I said I'd start a new arc every five or so chapters, but at this rate it may be less.

Please review. No flames or you can be volunteered… as the bait.


	6. ARC TWO: The Boring Road Trip!

Yeah, I'm late, whatever LET'S ROLL!

Disclaimer: *beep beep imma sheep*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **ARC 2**

 **THE ROAD TO BOREDOM!**

When we last left Fanatic, Tracker, FF2, and WG, they were standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the Wastelands.

…

Which they had been doing for the last hour and a half.

"Soooooooo… what do we do now?" Tracker asked, blinking a few times after staring for so long.

"For one thing, stop having a staring-contest with the landscape… ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S CHEATING!" Fanatic shouted, wiping his eyes after dirt blew in his face.

"Wherever Girl, can you open a portal out of here?" FF2 asked.

"Sure. One portal back home coming right up!" WG said, beginning to open a portal…

*Pop!*

…only for it to disappear before it could expand. "What the…?" she tried again.

*Pop!*

*Pop!*

*Pop!*

"It's not opening! Something is cancelling out my power."

"Well so much for our Deux Ex Machina," Tracker deadpanned.

"Ugh… Brat, stop playing with the bubble-wrap, Daddy has a hangover…" a voice slurred.

Everyone looked over, seeing the Phantom Blot sit up from behind a rock. Next to him the Phantom Brat stood up. "You're not drunk, Dad. We're in the wasteland!" Brat snapped.

"YOU!" WG snarled, grabbing Blot by the cloak and pulling him forth. "You're the cause of all this!"

"Stop ragging on me, woman! This isn't MY fault! Why the fridge would I want to open a portal in the sky like some cliché sci-fi movie writer, and get myself stranded in the Wasteland with YOU guys?!" Blot snapped, pulling out of her grasp.

"Because… you suck as a villain?" Fanatic guessed.

"Well if you didn't do this, who did?!" Tracker demanded.

The Blot turned and pointed towards a large castle far in the horizon. "HE did- the SHADOW Blot!"

"Shadow Blot?" Brat repeated. "You mean the villain from the Epic Mickey games?"

"The same! …He was defeated eons ago, put to rest to never return again (unless he was needed for Epic Mickey 3, which everyone is waiting for still). The question is, how the French toast did he resurrect?!"

"…okay, Blot, I know the situation is critical, but watch the fucking language." FF2 sneered. He then paused. "Hey, I wasn't bleeped! What happened to the censoring?"

"WG broke it in the Season 2 finale, after you were kidnapped." Tracker told him.

"…Oh. Well that makes sense."

Fanatic turned back towards the horizon of vast emptiness, the castle far off in the distance. "Truly, this shall be a difficult trek to get home," he commented.

"Sheesh, I think you gave more narrative than the actual Narrator," Blot sneered.

T_T

And then the Phantom Blot fell into a coma- BECAUSE HE'S AN OVER-CRITICAL ASS!

*Thud!*

"…and the Phantom Blot did just that." Brat commented as her dad hit the ground, unconscious.

"Okay- if we all want to survive this, we'll have to pull together… That means no back-stabbing, no tricks, and no pissing off the narrator!" WG said. She then pointed at Brat. "And since your dad was the one who started this whole thing from the beginning of Season 2, I expect you two to stay in line, unless you want a machete shoved up your-!"

"Okay, we get it! Geez… Just get me out of here," Brat took out her phone, holding it up. "I need to update my Tumblr status."

"And you just described everything wrong with this generation," Fanatic said, then pointed ahead. "Alrighty then- onward!"

The group began walking.

…

Two minutes later they realized they left the Blot unconscious. Tracker grabbed him by the heels, dragging him along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Short chapter, yes, but like I said before not much is going to happen in this arc. Yet.

So… prepare yourselves for the longest, dullest road-trip ever!

Sarcastic Audience: yaaaaaaay… T_T


	7. FF2's Rarely Seen Power

And now for the next chapter! …about frickin time.

Disclaimer: _*I said beep beep Imma sheep*_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zzzzz…

Huh? …What?

Oh, right. The story.

Well, folks, you didn't miss much.

The group had been walking since the last update, with nothing happening. It was pretty boring.

So boring that, while waiting for action to happen, the group had to find something to keep from dying from boredom. WG watched the new _Ducktales_ reboot 11 times, FF2 played _Persona 5_ which he adapted to his 3DS (somehow, idk I'm no tech-gamer genius), Tracker read _The Silver Eyes_ and _The Twisted Ones,_ Fanatic started a new fic _One Night at Fredbear's,_ updating while sending WG DocX's to review; Brat was watching the newest season of _Star Vs. The Forces of Evil,_ and the Blot… was still unconscious.

"Well, I'm outta stuff to do." WG sighed, putting away her phone.

"Have you considered updating unfinished fics?" Fanatic asked.

"I would if I had a laptop,"

"Then… who's writing the story?"

 _[Reality: Authoress is typing while watching 'Chowder' on Hulu]_

"Guys, we gotta stop breaking the fourth wall… I don't think it can take any more." Tracker said.

A wall with the number '4' on it was lying on the ground- cracked, bandaged, and wheezing. "No more… Oh Lord, please no more…!" it rasped before passing out.

"We should find a place to rest- my feet are killing me," FF2 said, rubbing his aching feet.

Brat froze, looking over. "Before or after we have to fight those things?" she asked, pointing over by an abandoned park.

There were blots of ink crawling along… large ink blots. Like, bigger than WG! …okay, actually that's kind of biased as short as she is… Oh! Bigger than FF2! (He's the tallest)

"Living ink blots…?" Tracker whispered as the group ducked out of sight.

"It's like something from _Bendy and the Ink Machine!"_ FF2 gasped, then looked around in delight. "Ooh! Do you guys see Boris anywhere?"

"Stop dropping titles and focus!" Brat hissed. "Where did they come from?"

"Ohhh… my head… What happened?" Blot asked, sitting up and seeing the [other] blots lurking about. "Holy Cheese-Whiz! Ink Blotches!"

"Blotches?" Fanatic questioned.

"Minions of the Shadow Blot! They'll attack anything that moves!"

"Kinda like the ink monsters in _Bendy and the Ink Machine?"_ WG asked.

"But different! Anything they engulf becomes yet another Ink Blotch!"

"So… exactly like _Bendy and the Ink Machine_."

The Blot gave a deadpanned look. "…frickin' game… parodying Disney… Youtube gives copyright strikes to anything, but we have to let people use our material…!" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe if we're reeeeeaaaaaaaal quiet, we can sneak past them." Fanatic said, preparing to take a step-

*Thhppph!*

All the Blotches turned in their direction, glaring.

"FANATIC!" WG snapped, waving her hand in front of her face. "Good Gravy, man! Right in front of the group!"

"I'm sorry! I had a burrito before the update!" Fanatic stammered.

"Stop eating burritos! Did you learn NOTHING from the 'Falcon' incident?!"

"Guys! Complain about Fanatic's toxic bowel activities later! We've got company!" Tracker shouted, changing into her animatronic-shewolf form and drawing her gun.

"Yay! Fight sequence!" Fanatic exclaimed. "About time we had some MIND-BLOWING, INTENSE, HEART-POUNDING, INSANE, RADICAL ACTION-PACKED-!"

 _~One Epic Fight Scene Later~_

The Authors stood there, covered in the inky remains of their oppressors. "Wow, that was one long and violent fight!" WG said.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't have enough in the budget to show it all. It would have been cool to see!" FF2 said.

"As well as traumatic for anyone under the age of 18," Fanatic said, using a baseball bat to smash a Blotch as it twitched.

"Great, wonderful, can we move it along now?!" Brat said, a bit more bitter than usual. "That fight was exhausting and I'm tired of walking everywhere!"

FF2 pointed. "There's an empty building. We can see if it's safe to stay in there,"

They walked over to the building; Fanatic and Tracker entered with their guns.

*BLAM! POW! BANG! MORE GUN NOISES!*

Fanatic poked his head out. "It's safe!"

"Whoa! Were there a lot of Blotches in there?" FF2 asked.

"If there were, they're probably scared pissless now."

Brat face-palmed, but followed everyone in.

"So how long do the nights last in the Wasteland?" WG asked as the sun began to set.

"The heck if I know- I just know the Blotches are most restless in the dark!" The Blot answered. "We'll have to lay low once the sun goes down."

FF2 leaned against a wall, reaching into his jacket and taking out a certain sketchbook. "Is that… Walt's Sketchbook?" Fanatic gasped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it is. After we found the clues, Mickey said I could keep it- y'know, since I'm Walt's descendant and stuff," FF2 said, sketching.

"Thank you, Mr. Exposition," WG said.

"Quoting Slappy Squirrel already, darling?"

"Someone has to, sweetie."

"Ugh…" Brat muttered, turning away from them.

FF2 sneered. "What's your prob- WHOA!"

"What?! What is it?!" Fanatic asked, whipping out his Light Saber.

"My picture… I think it blinked!"

"Boyfriend-say-what-now?" WG asked, looking at his sketch. It was a picture of one of his Vanguard images, Masked Magician Hari.

And it winked at her.

"Gah! Mother of Pearl!"

"Such language we're using today," Fanatic gasped.

They watched as the sketch began to move on the page, before going still once more. "…Okay, did everyone see that, or am I high from all the ink?" Brat asked.

"Dude! How did you do that?!" WG asked FF2.

"I don't know! I just started drawing… then it happened." FF2 replied. "It never happened in my other sketchbooks, though…"

Blot slapped his forehead. "Great Galfrey, that's it! Since you're a descendant of Walt and have his sketchbook…!" he began to gasp… then paused. "No, no wait. That wouldn't make sense. You'd have to have a special power to make it work,"

"He's an Ink Alchemist," WG stated.

"That'll do it. And I shall repeat, GREAT GALFREY! You have the power of animation!"

"But… I thought cartoons were drawn in studios by overworked and stressed out animators?" Brat said.

Blot patted her head. "That's just what the REALITY people say, since nowadays people can't handle the overbearing truth. It's like… how they 'Americanized' the _Death Note_ movie so it wasn't as gripping and thought-provoking as the original anime/manga."

"That isn't much of an analogy," Tracker said.

"I know. I just wanted to speak my mind about that remake!"

"…Okay, fair enough."

"Ah, I think there's a downside to your power, though…" Fanatic said, looking out a window. "It's attracting the Ink Blotches! …I think."

FF2 looked out the window. "But… if you're an Ink Alchemist… You can control them, right? I mean, they're nothing but ink!" Brat said to him.

FF2 did so, making the Blotches explode… but suddenly lost energy. "Ngh…! Damn, I ran out of power already?!" he grunted.

"Are you okay?" Fanatic asked, helping him stand.

"Outside of the feeling that all my energy got sucked out of me…? Not bad."

"Sucked out…?" WG said, looking onward at the castle in the distance. "You think…?"

"Without a doubt. That Shadow Bastard must be feeding off your Ink Alchemy powers," Fanatic sneered. "You may have to use them as a last resort… which sucks, since we barely see you use them at all."

"Joooyyyy…" FF2 replied in sarcasm.

"C'mon, lets get out of here before more Blotches arrive," Tracker said, leading the group out of the building and away from more approaching Blotches.

As they fled, the Blot twirled his mustache. "Hmm… so Walt's Sketchbook is still powerful, eh? That could be…useful." He chuckled to himself.

"I heard that!" FF2 sneered, stuffing the sketchbook into his jacket. "Just for that, you get to be the Noble Sacrifice if shit goes down!"

"Dammit…!"

They continued across the Wasteland. "I swear to God, if it turns out we could have flown Eagles the whole time…" WG muttered as they continued their exhausting trek.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Seriously, go watch the Ducktales reboot. :D

Next chapter, we get a rest… before shit goes down again.


	8. Family Talks After Long Walks

And now, at long last, the next chap… ter…?

(sees rows of empty seats, some with cobwebs, one with a skeleton)

Skeleton: It's about frickin' time!

0_o

Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned anything, the company would go under due to extended hiatuses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Does something seem different to you guys?" Tracker glanced around, "I feel kinda like someone else took over writing this."

"Oh you noticed it too." FF2 Commented. The writing looked like it was trying to be professional. Something straight out of a novel, or any "official" literature. Probably the result of someone taking a class on writing.

"Why haven't we fired you yet!?" Fanatic shouted to the sky again.

Yeah folks, Fanatic's taking over writing this little part of the story. Seems this boring road trip was so boring the Authoress herself couldn't manage to write it. Such is what happens when you set out to make a "movie" based off a crappy idea.

"HEY! The entire series was my idea!" Fanatic once again shouted into the skies. "Don't be crapping on my dreams man."

Really? Because the way it seems to me your dreams crap on everyone else; given how most people have straight up abandoned this story.

Fanatic stared at the narrator angrily. Well as good as he could given that he couldn't see the jerk. He knew darn well that a good chunk of his Pre-2014 ideas were to be frank Tra-

"HEY!" Wherever Girl shouted angrily. "Stop taking the piss out of my brother and move this story onward!"

Whatever sinks the already sunken ship.

The entire group rolled their eyes and scowled.

"Why'd you guys hire this jerk off again?" The Phantom Blot asked.

"Because the guy we hired for season 2 said that he couldn't do the Movie." WG said sneering. "Something about how he needed a break after the insanity of Season 2."

"Just wait till we reach season 3!" FF2 winked at the reader.

"Which we won't get too unless we hurry the plot along," Fanatic glanced toward WG. "What's the script say next sis?"

WG reached into her pocket to pull out the script. It was dirty, ragged, torn, covered in cheese, crayon marks, highlighter marks, pen marks, and smelled like death on the barbie. "Here ya go bro."

Fanatic took the script, looked at it, then looked at WG. "Uhhhh care to explain the condition sis?"

"Let's just say that Ron Stoppable using it as a plate was the last bad thing."

Fanatic blinked before going to look back at the papers. He began to flip through them at a fast rate. After a bit he stopped and then looked back at everyone.

"Okay no offense guys but...no." He said, handing the script back to WG.

"What do you mean by No?" Tracker asked.

"The script calls for us to walk around aimlessly for another couple of chapters till we get the plot started again." Fanatic said. "This movie's quickly becoming the equivalent of "Imagination Under Fire."

"Too long and with too much going on?" WG Commented.

"Yeah.." Fanatic said.

"How come you suddenly want to cut things out?" Asked The Phantom Blot.

(He was a little worried that Fanatic was going to kill him off suddenly. It happens a lot in modern stories these days.)

"Fanatic trained under James Roberts!" The Blot shouted. "Look up what he did to Ambulon and tell me you wouldn't be concerned!"

"Oh my gosh.." The Brat face-palmed.

"That's my thing anyway!" WG said, holding up a chainsaw. She grinned menacingly at the Blot. "Now shut up and let us think of a way out of here!" She poked him angrily with her chainsaw.

The Blot responded very bravely and heroically, finally growing some balls and-

Heheheh, yeah you guys weren't falling for that either. He ran and hid behind his daughter. The Brat rolled her eyes.

"Look guys, we all want out of here so let me just change the script a little bit so we can get our "magnificent seven" home." Fanatic announced.

The Brat stiffened and looked panicked for a moment. She glanced from side to side all shifty eyed like. Only one person noticed, that being Tracker.

"Seven?" WG questioned.

Fanatic took off his hat… revealing a tiny-version of Tea underneath! "Meet Tea-Cup!" he beamed.

"Hi!" Tea-Cup squeaked.

(If ATF were here, granted we'd have a candy-explosion erupting from his head).

"…Has she been under there the whole time?" FF2 asked, astonished.

"Only after our last hiatus," Fanatic said.

"Alright, alright, lets just keep moving! It's getting dark, and that castle is looking more ominous every second!" Blot demanded.

In the distance, Halloween-type decorations suddenly appeared on the castle, as well as gravestones in the front yard, black withered roses with thorns, and a photograph of Pete in his underwear blowing in the breeze until it hit the cameraaaAAAUGH! OH THAT'S THE MOST HORRIFYING THING I'VE EVER SEEN! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING! AAAAUUUGGGHHHHHH!

*CRASH!*

…

"…Another narrator jumped out the window, guys." Tracker announced, looking off-set.

WG sighed, then looked over at Sub-Plot (Plot's cousin) who was sitting nearby, playing a 3DS. "SP, can you fill in until we get a replacement?" she asked.

"Hold on, I'm almost done with _Persona Q_ ," Sub-Plot said.

"You have the game?! Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"SUB! Just narrate! You can play the game later- if my girlfriend hasn't hijacked it," FF2 ordered.

Sub-Plot sighed, then saved and pocketed his game. "I'd better get a raise for this…" he muttered.

"We'll buy you PQ2 as a reward,"

"Deal."

Alright, so I'm narrating now. So, where were we? *looks at script* Okay, creepy castle, getting dark… So it's Tracker's line.

"Let's find shelter for the night," Tracker suggested; using her animatronic-shewolf abilities, she scanned the area, her sensors falling upon an abandoned house. "There's no Ink Blots over there,"

"Awww, but I wanted to shoot something…" WG whined, holding up her Highwayman's Handgun. "I've still got a ton of violent-rage pent up from the Season 2 finale!"

"Save it for the boss-fight, cupcake." FF2 said, patting her head.

Brat grimaced. "Yeah, what he said. Lets go in already." She muttered quickly.

"Geez, what flew up her butt?" Fanatic whispered to the others.

"She's got her mother's attitude. When she was little, she used to beat me with a rolling pin. Every. Single. Day." Blot scoffed.

Everyone entered the house… but saw that it wasn't vacant and gasped. "Holy Cheese-Nips!" WG gasped, preparing to shoot.

"Hold it!" FF2 stopped her. "It's just a petrified citizen."

"It's… It's Ortesia!" Fanatic pointed out. On his head, Tea-Cup gasped.

"Oswald's waifu?" WG examined the petrified toon-cat. "So, this is the work of the Shadow Blot, ne?"

"No, it's the work of The Grinch. OF COURSE it was the Shadow Blot, you dolt!" Blot responded in sarcasm… though shut his mouth when a gun-barrel was pointed in his face. "…er, my apologies. I forgot you're more psychotic than Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees' love-child."

"And don't you forget it!"

"I'll take the first watch. With my automaton genes, I can stay awake for hours," Tracker assured.

"Hold it! Since when are you part-animatronic?!" Blot questioned outta the blue.

"She's always been part-animatronic… we just never got to address it much, just like FF2's Ink-Alchemist powers." WG said, then turned to the reader. "For more on her backstory, read _Foster Fredbears_ by Anti-Twilight Forever."

"Do you ALWAYS advertise your brother's stories?"

"Hey, every time I do it, he stops requesting I draw fan-art of him with an anime-guy of his choice." She held up her own sketchbook. "I can't take any more requests! I've got a ton of fan-art of my own to finish!"

Brat looked at her sketchbook, arching an eyebrow. "Uhhhh… why is there a picture of Puggsy without his shirt on?"

WG quickly shut the sketchbook. "I didn't draw that!" she said quickly while blushing.

"Alright… lets all get some rest, focus on getting out of here… and sign WG up for therapy." Fanatic suggested.

"I dunno… her last therapist ended up checking himself into an asylum." FF2 said, wrapping his arm around WG as they settled on the couch.

"Writing is my therapy anyway," WG said, snuggling against him.

"…so mind explaining _Loss of Innocence?"_ Fanatic asked.

"Just go to sleep."

"Okay!" Fanatic quickly fell asleep in a chair, snuggled with Tea-Cup on his chest like a tiny little doll.

"Hopefully next time I wake up, this will all just turn out to be a coma-dream caused by one of your mother's many Appliance Assaults," Blot said to Brat, falling asleep in a recliner.

Brat sighed, walking over to a second couch and sitting down, looking out the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _~MEANWHILE …unknowingly on the other side of the block where our current troupe is…~_

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA…!"

*CRASH!*

"…ow… okay, you're right. The Gateway WAS tilted at a slight angle near the end…" Oswald grunted, after everyone fell into a dumpster.

"Slightly?!" Mickey questioned.

The Authors popped out, shaking garbage off their heads. "Do ALL your travels involve falling out of the air?" Ardent asked.

"…more or less," ATF confessed.

"We can complain about gravity's affects later. Let's just focus on finding my boyfriend and friends," Tea said as they climbed out.

"Speaking of which, how DID you and Fanatic meet?" Dragongirl asked, as Sky Flame flew ahead.

"This is a search-and-rescue mission, not a dating profile. …that and WG just took over the writing again and doesn't know the details of such," Scoobycool9 said.

"Oh she probably knows- her memory just sucks." ATF said, then muttered to himself. "(…must run in the family…)"

"Well, lets just hurry. This whole place is sending chills down my spine…" Ardent said. They began walking, though she noticed Oswald had paused. "Ozzy? Yo! We gotta keep moving!"

"This was our block…" He looked around. "Ortensia and I bought a house on this block…now everyone is petrified."

"How do you suppose he resurrected anyway?" Mickey asked.

"Either some demonic ritual, poor writing, or an inbreeding of both." ATF guessed.

"If your house is nearby, do you want to go see it?" Tea asked.

Oswald pondered. Right before he was kidnapped, he left Ortensia at home while he ran to the store… seeing everyone petrified, it was safe to assume his wife met the same fate. "No… I don't want to return home until it feels like home again. Lets fix the Wasteland first!"

"Where do we start?" Dragongirl asked.

"There." Mickey replied, pointing in the distance where the ominous castle was. "THAT'S where we'll find the Shadow Blot… and chances are, the others could be there too."

"If not, they'll probably meet us there. Onward then!" ATF said- then a piece of paper blew in his face. "AUGH! AUGH! HALF-NAKED PETE PICTURE! ME EYES! ME EYES!" he ran around screaming until colliding with a lamp-post.

"You okay, ATF?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"…nothing a dam full of Brain Bleach won't resolve…"

"C'mon, before ATF loses MORE brain-cells." Dragongirl said as they headed toward the castle. "Sky Flame, c'mon!"

Sky Flame was sniffing the air, smelling a familiar trace and had been heading to Oswald's old house, but returned to his mama's side.

…Dammit, so close!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few moments, when soft snores filled the room (unless you count the Blot's snores, which sounded more like trucks down-shifting on the highway), Tracker walked over and sat down next to her. "Ya'll seem a lot more moody than usual. Care to share what's on your mind?" she asked.

Brat scoffed. "Like I'd tell you maniacs anything,"

Tracker shrugged. "Fair enough." She pretended to get up.

The villainess-in-training scoffed, turning to her. "It's my dad, alright?" she pointed at her snoring father. "I mean, he was barely around when I was a kid! Now all of a sudden, right when I'm preparing for college, he wants me to join him in villainy. …The only reason I went along with it was so he would pay attention to me for once. Then what happens? We end up sucked into the Wasteland, with no one else to interact with outside of some crazy Authors, and the world apparently is at stake.

"And how does the arc go so far? Does he try to reconcile? Try to form something remotely resembling a bond, knowing that whether we live or die I'll be out of his life soon for good? Try to at LEAST assure me things will be fine? No. With him, it's always evil plotting, failure, groaning about life, then back to evil plotting… and the cycle continues." She shook her head. "It's like he'll never see me as anything more than just another accomplice he'll end up ditching,"

Tracker patted her on the back. "I know how you feel… I ended up living with some horrible foster-parents when I was little, after getting separated from my real parents. I managed to get away, and was taken in by a new family- one that gave me the care I deserved." She looked over at Fanatic, WG, and FF2. "…As time went by, my family grew, and I realized it's all about someone who truly cares about you. I think that's what you need to look for- someone who loves you and will support you,"

Brat bit her lip, and Tracker sensed tension. "I did meet someone like that… or at least, I thought I did."

"What happened?"

Brat unleashed a heavy sigh. "Might as well get the news out there now… I met this guy, and things were going well, until I told him I-"

*rummmble rumbllle rumbbble…!*

The house began to shake. "Whoa! W-Who ordered the r-r-room with the v-vibrating beds?!" WG shouted as she and the others woke up.

"The house is collapsing! Everyone out, quick!" Tracker screamed as they rushed out.

"Ortensia!" FF2 gasped, grabbing the petrified cat-wife and hauling her out of the collapsing house.

Outside, however, was just as bad. The entire neighborhood was shaking! A large crevice snaked down the street, the earthquake making it spread into a chasm. FF2 quickly leaped to the other side with Ortensia to be with the others, almost not making it had WG and Tracker not grabbed him and yanked him forth, Ortensia flying from his grip and landing on the Blot!

Buildings began to collapse all around them, and they ran along, dodging falling poles and jumping over thin chasms. A building then collapsed right above them, the piece falling forth-

WG saw it coming and quickly caught it, pushing it upward and sending it into the expanding gorge. "Since when did you have super-strength?" Tracker asked.

"Since I got hit by a truck and threw it off me- keep running!" WG retorted, and they charged ahead.

"Look out!" Tea-Cup cried, riding in Fanatic's shirt-pocket and pointing ahead; the sidewalk ahead of them was suddenly turning into a massive tidal-wave of rubble!

"Surf's up!" Fanatic exclaimed, and the group ran down another sidewalk, as the one before them overlapped their previous path.

Across the gorge, the rest of the Authors, Mickey and Oswald were in a similar predicament. "Surf's up!" ATF was exclaiming as he and the others were literately surfing on the wave of rubble on old slabs of concrete.

All at once, the waving sidewalk went flat, a chasm beneath the group as they hovered in the air. "…tide's out…" Scoobycool9 squeaked, and they began to plummet.

Dragongirl and Sky Flame swooped down and carried the group out by their shirts, landing on level, unshaking ground. "Next time, enlist more Authors with flying abilities…" she panted, out of breath.

With Blot, Brat and the other Authors, they had reached steady ground as well on the outskirts of the neighborhood…

Though they were closer to the castle, and had front-row seats into seeing a large figure emerge from it.

"The Shadow Blot…" Blot gasped, turning pale with fear.

The Shadow Blot turned in their direction, his gaze booring into theirs, and for a mere second the Authors froze, uncertain how to react.

Then the villain spoke. _"GIVE… ME… THE SKETCHBOOK!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah yeah, another cliffy. Don't hate me! At least I updated!

Next chapter- an epic fight, THIS TIME told in detail!

Please review. No flames, or Tea-Cup will kill you…. With cuteness.

Tea-Cup: Yah!

ATF: TOO CUTE! *dies*

…See?


	9. The Shadow Blot Riseth

QUICK! UPDATE BEFORE I LOSE INSPIRATION!

Disclai- NO TIME!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone looked forth at the monstrous form of the Shadow Blot- one giant, inky monster so massive and horrifying it could scare the Grim Reaper to death!

"Heaven's milkshakes! He's huge, oozing with sticky substance, and pulsing with hunger for dominance!" WG cried… then turned to the audience. "Sounds like a setup for a bad hentai."

"Well, sis, if you don't want to end up like a slutty hentai chick and be covered in something wet and sticky, RUN FOR IT!" Fanatic cried, pointing as the Shadow Blot shot out a wave of Thinner from his palm.

The Authors and Blots ran, climbing up the remains of a building, finding cover, watching as the Thinner splashed against it. "Why does he want the Sketchbook?" FF2 demanded, turning to the Phantom Blot. "It's not like its powers will work for him… will it?"

"He wants to use it to recreate himself." Phantom Blot responded. "You've played the _Epic Mickey_ games, right?"

"Uh, no/Not really/Been a while/I've done research," The Authors each replied.

Blot rolled his eyes. "He needs a heart in order to escape from the Wasteland- this place was created for the forgotten toons, so that as times changed and there was no one else to remember them, they wouldn't disappear from existence; heck, there was even hope that they could be brought back into the spotlight! However, toons here have no hearts- without anyone to entertain or recall them, they lose their Purpose. Unless they can be brought back and remembered, they lived here… until the Shadow Blot fucked up everything."

FF2 grimaced, a dark look in his eye. "So this was supposed to be a safe-haven for toons to live… and that Thinner-injected bastard sabotaged it?!" he growled. Suddenly he summoned his keyblade, while slamming Walt's sketchbook into WG's chest.

"OOF! (ma ribs!)" WG grunted, then watched as FF2 stood up. "Dude! What're you doing?!"

"I'm going to take on the Shadow Blot. …You guys find a way out, and make sure he doesn't get that Sketch Book!"

"FF2, as much as I love a nobleman, did you not notice the guy is FLOODING THE PLACE WITH THINNER?!" Fanatic stated. "One splot, and you'll be more paralyzed than a Catholic nun who just saw _Magic Mike_!"

"Nun nothing, everyone in their right mind would be unable to respond after a film like that," Tracker scoffed.

"He may have Thinner, but I've got Ink-Alchemy- and if he wants to feed off it so bad, then I'll stuff his face with it until his bowels explode!" FF2 said, preparing to leap out.

"You can't go! Dammit, FF2, we just got back together! I can't risk losing you again- especially since it's become redundant after the _Missing in Fiction_ trilogy!" WG cried, clinging to him. "Please! You can't die! You're my best friend and concubine! *sob* I should really look up what that word means…!"

FF2 cupped her face in his hand. "I didn't die in _Missing in Fiction_ , I doubt I'll die during _Author's no Kuni_ , and I sure as hell am NOT going to die in this series! …course, even if I do, I have Time Lord genes that help me regenerate." He then kissed her, and shoved her back as he leaped over the edge. "See ya on the other side! ALONSEY!" he then flew on his key-blade, heading towards the Shadow Blot.

"…Well. You're single again." Brat deadpanned to WG.

"I will eat you." WG sneered.

FF2 landed on the top of the castle, the Shadow Blot looking down on him. _**"So… if it isn't the descendant of Walt Disney himself! Hmph. For such a reputation, I figured you'd be more intimidating,"**_ Shadow Blot scoffed.

"Lets cut the chit-chat and cut to the chase," FF2 sneered, then blasted the Shadow Blot with his key-blade, leaving a gash in his arm!

The monster hissed in pain, then swung his other fist down; FF2 leaped out of the way, then- with his free hand- whipped out his wand and blasted the fist, turning it into concrete. The concrete only crumbled and the massive hand swung at him, slamming him down and coating him with Thinner!

"FF2!" WG cried, as she and the others watched the battle from afar.

The Shadow Blot laughed in triumph… that is, until he felt something on his palm. He lifted it, watching as all the Thinner slid off FF2, diluted with ink of several colors! However the Author had changed, his appearance shifting- he now wore a wide-rimmed hat, in place of glasses was a purple mask, his long dark-brown coat was now black, and he wore a purple shirt with an FMA-styled symbol on it (though instead of a snake there was a bearded dragon).

" **What the…?! What manner of foolishness is this?!"** The Shadow Blot snarled. **"How did you resist my Thinner so easily?!"**

"More importantly, what's with the outfit change?" Phantom Blot whispered to the others.

"My name… is Vincent Maxamillion Elric- but you may call me, 'The Black Alchemist'," FF2- I mean Vincent replied (…while readers alike would be confused by the sudden identity change). He then held his key-blade, energizing it while combining it with his ink-alchemy and blasted the Shadow Blot right in the chest, leaving a gaping hole!

The monster screeched in pain, sealing the hole with his substance while summoning Ink Blots to attack Vincent; but the Black Alchemist proved more powerful, using his ink-alchemy skills to force some of them to explode, while forcing others to fuse together and turn into massive spears, cannonballs, arrows, and bombs, hurling them at the Shadow Blot- they absorbed into him, but ended up combusting inside, leaving gaps in his body.

Vincent then used his key-blade, slicing it clean-through the Shadow Blot's arm, watching as it hit the ground and turned into a giant puddle of Thinner. However, it regrew, and the Black Alchemist ended up struck into a wall. He used his ink-alchemy once more, coating the Shadow Blot's hand with it and making it melt.

He flinched, feeling his power growing shallow. Despite his efforts, the Shadow Blot was feeding off his power. **"You think your power is enough to defeat me?"** the Shadow Blot chastised. **"You're only digging your own grave!"**

"How can you absorb them… if my Ink damages you?" Vincent questioned, gathering his strength.

" **It's a hard-won victory… By absorbing your ink, despite the damage it does to me, I also absorb power to use the Sketch Book. Once that happens, all the worlds you know and love will fall under my reign! The longer we fight, the more power I absorb… Really, you should have kept that power to yourself, rather than wasting it in your pathetic attempts to defeat me. Quite a retarded move, if you ask me,"**

Vincent stood up straight, fists clenched, his eye twitching, his gaze filled with every negative emotion under the sun, and red ink was leaking out of his knuckles.

For those of you who missed the lesson in the Season 2 finale- never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever vere ever ever ever reve ever ever ever veer ever ever ever reev ever ever ever ever eevr ever ever _**EVER**_ call FF2/Vincent 'retarded'. (That's how Osama Bin Ladin died, y'know.)

" _SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH YOU THIN-SKINNED MOTHERFUCKER_!" Vincent shouted, then blasted red Ink into the Shadow Blot's face at maximum intensity!

"Ladies and gentlemen, shit has officially gone down!" WG said, then began to run towards the castle. "Well, I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines! Lets go help give that giant blob hell!"

"Uh, earth to Wherever Bitch- THERE'S THINNER EVERYWHERE!" Brat pointed out. "One step into it, and you'll-!"

WG jumped into the Thinner… then began swimming across it!

"…be… frozen… solid?" Brat turned to the others. "OKAY, TIME OUT! How can SHE move through that stuff?!"

"Thinner only affects toons… and WG is reality born, so she's immune." Fanatic said, looking up at the castle. "That may also be the reason why FF2 could withstand it- his father was a toon, and his mother came from reality."

"Thanks for the fun fact… now how can WE get across?" Brat demanded, motioning to the flood of Thinner that was trailing down the streets.

"PEEEEP!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the adorable noise, seeing Sky Flame swoop down with Dragongirl, Mickey, Oswald, and the rest of the Authors. "Anyone need a lift?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Please say 'no'," Dragongirl wheezed, exhausted from carrying everyone.

"FANATIC!" Tea exclaimed, leaping forth and hugging her boyfriend.

"Tea?" Fanatic gasped. "When did you get here?"

"I've been trying to get to the club since Season 2- my phone kept getting the directions wrong,"

"As much as I love romantic reunions, I don't think this is the right place for it." ATF said, looking around. "…unless you're into post-apocalyptic End Times romance set-ups…"

"Anti is right. Does anyone have a plan?" Oswald asked.

"Plan? We barely have a script!" Fanatic said, holding up the damaged script… which fell apart out of his grip then caught fire.

"We need to get to that castle- I don't know how much longer Vincent will last, and there's no way WG can handle that monster alone!" Tracker stated. "Had I known this would happen, I would've brought Slash."

Fanatic arched an eyebrow. "You would've brought a baby velocoraptor robot into this place?!" he questioned.

She gave him a look. "Dragongirl brought Sky Flame and you brought that Mini-Tea."

"Excelsior!" Tea-Cup exclaimed, riding on Sky Flame's back.

"ULTIMATE SQUEE-NESS!" ATF exclaimed, and candy burst out of his head, flooding over the side of the building.

"Everyone brought a teeny-something to a Life-or-Death situation? …I must've missed the memo." Scoobycool9 said, looking at his email on his phone.

ATF held up a bag of Doritos©. "Am I the only one who brought snacks?"

"How can you think of food at a time like this?!" Mickey demanded.

"BECAUSE IT'S BEEN OVER 20 HOURS SINCE ANY OF US HAVE EATEN! LAY OFF, MOUSE, I'M STARVING!"

Mickey paused, a bit taken aback.

ATF cringed. "Sorry… I'm a bit cranky when I'm hungry."

"So how are we going to get to the castle without getting Thinned?" Brat questioned.

"Anti, can you open a portal?" Scoobycool9 asked.

ATF tried… but the portal snapped shut! "…I knew I should've had this thing tuned," he muttered, looking at his amulet.

"It won't work; WG tried opening a portal, but the Shadow Blot's power cancelled it out!" Tracker told them.

"So, unless we defeat the Shadow Blot, we can't get home?!" Dragongirl gasped.

"Oh noes!" Tea-Cup squeaked.

*POW!*

More candy flooded from ATF's head. "Okay, seriously, I'm going to die from cuteness-overload if something doesn't happen."

Scoobycool9 looked over the edge. "Actually, Anti… keep having cute thoughts." He said, pointing down as all the candy that was flooding from ATF's head was forming a path along the rivers of Thinner.

"One Candy-Lane, coming up!" Fanatic exclaimed, picking up ATF like a rifle and aiming. "Tea-Cup, do your thing!"

The Tiny-Tea climbed on ATF's chest, then held up a teeny-tiny picture. "I drew a kitty!" she piped, showing a picture of an adorable fluffy kitten. Sky Flame peeped beside her.

"HOLY LORD OF ALL ADORABLENESS!" ATF exclaimed.

*FWOOOOOOOOOSH!*

Safe to say, so much candy burst from ATF's head that Fanatic shot back; Dragongirl and Tracker had to keep him stead and lead him along the candy-coated path as the sugary-sweets paved their way.

By the time they reached the base of the castle, a couple of pillow-mints were all that popped out of ATF's head… and his eyes were wide and he had a loopy expression. "Uh, I think we exposed him to too much." Tea said.

"You okay, ATF?" Scoobycool9 asked.

ATF merely pointed to Mini-Tea and Sky Flame. "In the words of Kanji Tatsumi- they're so cute, they'll give you diabetes… the instantly fatal kind!" he said, then passed out.

"On your feet, man!" Tracker snapped, stomping on his feet and making him stand like a rake. "We've got a monster to fight! You can take a post-sugar-high nap later!"

"C'mon, this way!" Mickey said as he and Oswald guided the Authors up a set of stairs.

With each step they climbed, the step behind them would open up… and a skeleton would sit up! "Doh…" it went, followed by several others.

"Rey,"

"Mi,"

"Fah,"

"So,"

"Boo." The recent skeleton deadpanned.

"DAMMIT, FRANK!" The rest of the skeletons snapped.

The Authors turned around, but all the stairs closed shut. Fanatic threw a quarter into the Nostalgia Critic Joke jar. He held it up. "With this much… we could by a candy bar." He stated.

Everyone raced to the top, seeing Vincent was slicing the Shadow Blot with his key-blade, but he was running low on energy. The Shadow Blot slammed him against the wall. "Hold on, Vinny, we're coming!" Tracker exclaimed, as she ran forth.

"Dragongirl, Sky Flame, Scoobycool9, you go high! Tea, Tracker, stick with me and take the left! ATF, get Vincent outta there! Mickey, Oswald- do whatever you did in the games! Phantoms, stay on the sidelines!" Fanatic ordered. "Wherever Girl, you go low- wait, where is she?"

*Meanwhile*

"Forgot… I suck… at… swimming!" WG panted as she doggy-paddled her way through the Thinner. She looked over. "…Oh, hey, when did we get a candy path?"

*Back with the battle*

The Authors, Mickey, and Oswald went all out! Oswald took out the Paintbrush, while Mickey donned his Kingdom Hearts armor and key-blade, the two of them taking Vincent's place in attacking the Shadow Blot; Sky Flame and Dragongirl flew around, breathing fire at the fiend, while Scoobycool9 blasted at him with spells, turning invisible alongside Tracker and the two of them attacked him at his flank, the animatronic-shewolf taking out her rifle and firing rapidly; Tea summoned her Mew, while Tea-Cup summoned her Mini-Mew *augh, too cute!* having their pokemon blast at the villain. Fanatic whipped out his chain-guns and fired like a maniac, while ATF dragged a weakened Vincent out of the way.

"Let me back in…! I can fight…!" Vincent exclaimed, a bit dazed.

"Take it easy, future bro-in-law." ATF told him.

Fanatic ended up struck, hitting the wall; the Sketchbook fell out of his jacket and slid over to the Phantom Blot; he quickly grabbed it and backed away out of sight of everyone.

After another strike to the face, flame-blast to the back, and bullet to the abdomen, the Shadow Blot roared. _**"FOOLS! Do you honestly think your efforts will pay off?! The Black Alchemist had no chance of defeating me- what makes you think you can?!"**_ he bellowed.

"Because we never know when to quit! …Also we're insane." Fanatic answered, then shot him in the face.

The Shadow Blot growled, then pounded his fist, causing the floor to crumble. All the Authors were forced to back up onto slim edges, while some landed on the still-standing stairway. **"Surrender the sketchbook to me… and maybe I'll allow you to live!"**

"Why would we give in to your demands?" Tea scoffed.

" **Why do you still fight for a world that is already ending? Look around- the world you live in is filled with chaos! All morals are dying, people discriminate against each other, your leaders are filled with deception and greed, and all that's good is ignored for the sake of sinful desires! What have you to fight for?!**

" **Give me the sketchbook, and I will recreate the world… Side with me, and I will allow you to create your own worlds as you seem fit. It's already filled with corruption… I can take that all away, and give you what you want!"**

"Wow… that is the lamest, unoriginal, hypocritical speech I've ever heard!"

The Shadow Blot looked up. Perched on a rooftop behind him was WG!

"About time, sis! My clothes were going out of style!" ATF called.

"YOU try finding the right stairway to a boss fight without a map, sometime!" WG turned back to the Shadow Blot. "You know why we fight? To protect what we love, and all that's still good. Sure, the world is full of shit, but that doesn't mean there isn't something beautiful to be seen! You see people who lie, cheat, and steal, I still see people who stand up for what's right! You can try to destroy the world to make it look better, but to some it's good enough."

"Ugh, I hate it when they get preachy…" Brat muttered to herself.

" **Such a noble heroine deserves a fitting end…"** The Shadow Blot said, then shot Thinner at WG.

It splashed her… but she still stood there, only a bit wet. She blandly spat Thinner out of her mouth. "That all you got?" she scoffed, then whipped out her machete and leaped, slashing his face!

She landed on his shoulder and slashed at his throat, leaping down his arm and stabbing into his shoulder, carving downward as she slid down his abdomen, pushing off and grabbing onto a torch on the wall, swinging upward and planting her blade between his eyes! "And that's for my boyfriend!" she snarled, then leaped off, landing on a window ledge.

" **You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"**

"Yeah? How? Thinner ain't got nothing on me, man!"

" **Maybe so… but what about your friends?"** Shadow Blot then aimed his palm at the rest of the Authors.

WG glared; her machete caught fire. "You know… the downside to that kind of threat is, if you do ANYTHING to my friends, your death will only be more painful!"

"Trust me! She fucked up Eric Cartman REAL bad last season!" Fanatic hollered.

" **I'll take my chances,"** Shadow Blow aimed his palm at Brat, who sat near ATF and Vincent.

"Whoa! Wait! I'm not a fan…!" Brat stammered, hiding behind ATF.

"SHADOW BLOT!" a voice hollered. The villain turned, seeing the Phantom Blot standing in another doorway. "Spare my daughter and I, and we shall swear our allegiance to you!"

"WIMP!" Dragongirl shouted.

The Shadow Blot only sneered. **"What could a weak villain like you have to offer?"**

Phantom Blot grinned… then held up the sketchbook! "How about… WALT'S SKETCHBOOK?"

Everyone gasped. "You dick!/Are you crazy?!/You idiot, you've doomed us all!/Fucker- should've seen this coming." A few exclaimed.

"BLOT, ARE YOU INSANE?! DON'T-!" Oswald cried.

Too late. The Shadow Blot grabbed the sketchbook, cackling madly as he grew to full-height; the rest of the castle shook, rubble falling all over as all the Authors fell, leaping onto falling concrete and making their way onto the still-crumbling stairway, running down it and to the base. Half the castle fell towards them-

*CRASH!*

…

When the dust cleared, a dark dome surrounded them; Vincent had regained his strength, and summoned an ink-force field to protect everyone. "…When did you learn to do that?" WG asked him.

"Just now, really." Vincent confessed; his image flickered, and he reverted back to FF2. "Ugh… sorry, I haven't used ink-alchemy in so long, it kinda takes a lot out of me…"

"Problem!" Dragongirl shouted, pointing at the ruins that was the castle.

Phantom Blot and Brat stood off to the side, watching as the Shadow Blot stood over them all, the sketchbook in his hands. **"AT LAST! THE POWER IS MINE!"** he exclaimed.

"Mickey?" Oswald whispered.

"Yeah, Oswald?" Mickey quietly replied.

"…We're going to need bigger paint-brushes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter- are we truly doomed?


	10. The Escape

_*Off the Set*_

Fanatic: *watching videos on his iPhone* …Sooooo, when are we going to update?

Hater: *drinking Energon out of coffee cup* Probably never.

Nowhere Chick: *chroming her nails* What's taking her so long?

ATF: *editing script for _Shaggy Pugsy and Flip*_ WG has been pretty busy lately. First, she gets pleurisy after her acid reflux, has had trouble sleeping, went on vacation to relax (as well as seeing Deadpool 2 with her bf), started playing Persona Q, is trying to keep up with housework, and is collaborating on another story with a new Author.

WG: *drinking out of a 72 oz. water bottle* …What he said. *slurp*

Scoobycool9: Does anyone even remember where we're at, who's with who, and what's going on?

The Whole Cast, Writers, Directors, Producers, and Executives: Nnnnnnnnnope!

Coffee Guy: The Shadow Blot got his paws on the notebook and is about to unleash heck. *hands coffee to FF2* Here's your double-shot espresso, sir.

FF2: Thank you for that input AND my caffeine dose, my good man.

WG: Well, on with the story! *pause* …after I go pee. *hurries to restroom*

Disclaimer: *toilet flush*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Authors stood aback in shock, watching as the Shadow Blot laughed maniacally. Phantom Blot and Brat stood off to the side. "Dad, what the hell?!" Brat hissed. "You just doomed the whole tooniverse!"

"Relax, my daughter! We shall rule alongside him since we've helped him!" Blot replied.

Brat gave a deadpanned look. "Really? When was the LAST time a traitor ended up getting the good end of a deal?!"

ATF turned to FF2. "Dude, you gotta do something! Spray him with ink! Curse him! Challenge him to a Vanguard Card Fight! SOMETHING!" he exclaimed.

"What part of 'I ran out of energy' did you NOT comprehend?" FF2 grunted.

" **There is NOTHING you can do!"** the Shadow Blot bellowed, holding the sketchbook high. **"With this sketchbook, I have unlimited power! The world is MIIIIIINE!"**

"Cliché line is cliché," Fanatic huffed, seeming cool and collect.

Ardent (who didn't get a line in the last chapter so we're making up for it now here), turned and looked at him. "Fan! How can you be so calm?! We have to do something!" she snapped.

"Give it a minute."

"What?"

The Shadow Blot continued to cackle as he opened up the sketchbook. " **Behold my power…!"** he shouted, raising his hand to the skies in a dramatic manner…

…

Nothing happened.

The Shadow Blot paused, a bit perplexed. " **BEHOLD my POWER!"** he looked at the sketchbook. **"I SAID BEHOLD MY POWER! PHANTOM, WHY ISN'T THIS THING WORKING?!"**

"I uh, I don't know!" Blot trembled, shaking like a maraca. "Maybe you have to turn to a certain page…?"

The Shadow Blot flipped through the pages… then noticed something very odd about the sketchbook he held. " **There's nothing in here but poorly drawn fan-art!"** he held up the pages, showing indeed there was some fan-art in need of practice.

"Wait a minute- WG! That's YOUR sketchbook!" ATF pointed out, then paused. "…is that a yaoi pic?"

"NO." WG said, awkwardly. Everyone gave her a look. "…maybe." The stares continued. "…I was trying something new, okay?!"

"You're sick." Tea-Cup huffed.

"But, where's Walt's sketchbook?" Ardent asked.

"Right here," Fanatic whispered, then pulled Walt's sketchbook out of WG's pocket.

"What-?! But-?! How?!" Scoobycool9 questioned, baffled.

"Simple. After FF2 handed her the sketchbook, I quickly switched it out while she was having her emotional moment. So when she thought she was giving me Walt's sketchbook, she was actually giving me HER sketchbook."

"But… you dropped it in battle!" ATF pointed out. "By accident! …didn't you?"

"I always drop things in battle… which reminds me, I think I left my car keys up there. I also remembered WG sucked at swimming but was a hardass in battle, so the sketchbook would be safer with her."

"But what if it backfired?" Tea asked.

"Then we'd all be screwed. But, as you can see, we got another lucky break."

The Shadow Blot roared in rage, throwing the sketchbook (hitting Blot in the face). " _ **YOU WRETCHED AUTHORS!"**_

"…break's over." Scoobycool9 stated.

" **That does it! Everyone in this world is going to die! I'll drown you all in Thinner, and drown those of you immune in your own blood! I'll rip out your vital organs and strangle you with them! You're going to wish you were paralyzed! You will be so dead that you will die and stay dead- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"**

At this point… everyone was watching a Youtube video of a baby harp seal on Fanatic's iPhone. "Look at you…! You're so cuuuute!" said Author was squealing.

Blot, knowing well that if he didn't do something quick he'd probably die, rushed over and grabbed ATF in a headlock. "HAND OVER THE SKETCHBOOK, OR THE BOY GETS IT!"

"Guys! They've got Anti!" Tea gasped.

"Oh no, they got Anti." Fanatic deadpanned, eyes still on his phone. He dropped a quarter in a jar that said 'None Piece Ref.' on the label.

"He's IMMORTAL, you dumbass!" Brat shouted at her father.

ATF looked at Blot. "You clearly didn't think this through, did you?"

"Shut up!" Blot snapped. ATF opened a portal behind the villain and- through the other end- kicked him in the rear, managing to pull out of his grip as the villain yelped in pain.

"There's no way you could use the sketchbook anyway, Shadow Blot!" Oswald exclaimed. "Only FF2 is able to wield its power!"

"Right! You'd still be powerless!" Mickey added.

The Shadow Blot only grinned. **"Is that so…?"** he questioned… then shot his arms out and grabbed FF2!

"…Way to go, guys." FF2 sneered, before he was yanked upward! "WHOOOOAAAAAA!"

"Dammit! How many times are people going to try to steal my boyfriend?!" WG snarled, rushing to save him alongside the rest of the Authors.

The Phantom Blot turned to Brat. "This is a good time to run," he whispered, and tried to amscray… but the Shadow Blot grabbed him too!

" **Not so fast, traitor!"** Shadow Blot snarled.

"Told ya!" Brat hollered up at her dad as he was pulled away.

FF2 thought fast; he was low on energy, he couldn't grab his wand, and- quite frankly—the situation didn't look good. "Wait! Wait! What're you doing?" he cried.

" **There is a special ritual I can perform… by absorbing your Ink Alchemy completely, I shall possess the power to wield the sketchbook,"**

"But Ink Alchemy deteriorates your Thinner! You'll perish!"

" **Which is where HE comes in…"** Shadow Blot looked at Phantom Blot. **"You are made up of more Ink than I- and since we're both Blots, I will be able to harness your life-force and balance out the Ink Alchemy!"**

"Wait-wait-wait-wait!" Blot stammered. "It… It… It won't work! Ink Alchemy is WAAAAY too powerful! My life-force won't be enough!"

" **Perhaps not… Good thing you brought your daughter along, right?"** he looked down at Brat. **"I can tell she'll have enough life-force in her veins… perhaps, a bit 'extra',"**

Brat gasped, backing away.

"WAIT!" FF2 cried, unleashing a heavy breath. "What if… I give you my Ink Alchemy powers?"

"No! Are you crazy?!" Oswald gasped.

"WG your boyfriend lost it!" Dragongirl exclaimed.

"Hold on…" WG whispered, wondering what her boyfriend was getting at.

" **Oh you will, will you? For what exchange?"** Shadow Blot asked.

FF2 looked down at the others. "That my friends go free… I've already lost my mother- to lose the rest of my family, there would be no reason to live." He tilted his head- beneath the collar of his shirt was a purple dog-collar with the Vanguard symbol on the tag. "All my powers are stored within this collar- take it, and they'll all be yours,"

"(Has he been wearing that the whole time?)" Fanatic whispered.

"(I think it's one of those 'animation mistakes' where something appears in one scene despite it wasn't shown earlier… you know, the whole 'consistency error' thing)," ATF replied.

Shadow Blot chuckled. **"Very wise… for a fool! You shouldn't have revealed that BEFORE the deal was made!"** he exclaimed, then yanked the collar right off, dropping FF2!

But once again, nothing happened…

…

Well, except FF2 turned into a humanoid dog! "HA! Gotcha!" he exclaimed, resummoning his keyblade.

"FF2?! What the…?! Since when are you a dog?!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed.

"Since I wrote _Bendy and the Ink Alchemist_ during an earlier hiatus," WG replied with a smirk. "And in this form, his energy is restored! SICK 'EM, BOYFRIEND!"

With a snarl, FF2 attacked the Shadow Blot, as well as the rest of the Authors.

The Shadow Blot bellowed, gripping Phantom. " **You will not stop me, Alchemist!"** he snarled, then began to absorb the Blot's life-force!

"Agh…!" Blot cried in pain.

"D-Dad!" Brat cried.

The Shadow Blot then shot his palm out at FF2, summoning Ink Monsters to surround him and keep him off-guard. Fanatic gasped and pushed him out of the way-

Ending up in the Shadow Blot's clutches as he tried to drain his life-force… but something was wrong. " **No…! What is this…?! AUGH!"** he shouted, dropping Fanatic as if he were on fire, as well as the Phantom Blot.

"Fanatic! Are you alright?!" Tea gasped, rushing to her boyfriend.

"Oh hi mommy… why do we cook bacon but bake cookies…?" Fanatic asked, a bit dazed.

"The Shadow Blot is weakened… why?" Oswald asked Mickey.

"Because he was trying to drain his power- but if you try to drain the power of an Author, specifically a Toon Author who DOESN'T have Ink Alchemy, and combine it with Thinner, it causes a chemical reaction in the system!" ATF said.

Everyone blinked in confusion. "Is that horrible writing or are you just guessing?" Dragongirl asked.

"…A little of both,"

" **I'm not through yet…!"** The Shadow Blot gurgled, and his entire body melted into a flood of Thinner!"

Everyone gasped and ran; FF2 picked up the limp body of the Phantom Blot while doing so. "ATF! PORTAL!" Mickey shouted.

"On it!" ATF opened a large portal, everyone jumping through it. He looked over, and quickly opened a different portal, jumping through as Thinner flooded the Wasteland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the first portal, everyone landed in Von Drake's lab… specifically a chemistry set. "Oi! If you're going to be crashing by like this, give a warning!" the scientist exclaimed.

"Is everyone alright… outside of the obvious pain?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Yeah… but where's ATF?" Tracker asked, worried.

Another portal opened and ATF leaped through… with a petrified Ortensia. "Almost forgot something," he said.

"Ortensia!" Oswald gasped. He rubbed her face. "She's still Thinned…"

"We'll fix that soon, don't worry." FF2 promised.

"By the way… how are you part dog, and why didn't you transform earlier?" Tea asked.

FF2 rolled his eyes, then put the collar back on, returning to his human form. "It's a long story with clumsy writing, let's leave it at that."

"Right. What really matters is the rescue mission was a success!" Dragongirl exclaimed.

"…um, guys? I don't think so," ATF whispered.

Everyone looked over, watching as Brat knelt by the Blot. "Dad…?" she whispered, though her father's breathing was running short.

"Oh no…" Tracker gasped.

There came rushed footsteps suddenly; everyone looked up, seeing Colin running forth. "Oh thank God! I was hoping that crash I heard meant you guys were back!" he wheezed.

"Colin, what's wrong? Is there another robot attack?!" Ardent asked.

He shook his head. "Nope… it's a lot weirder than that- unless you guys have long-lost twin siblings you never talk about!" he replied, looking at Fanatic, WG, FF2, ATF and Tracker.

Said Authors exchanged looks. "…Come again?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upstairs, meanwhile, the rest of the Authors were looking at a group of people who resembled their friends… a bit. They all stood in front of a rift.

"Who are you guys?" Moon demanded.

"The question isn't 'who'…" The ATF-lookalike responded, looking around. "The question is 'Where'?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Yes, I got that last line from _Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom…_ a game I really, really, REALLY want to play, but I can't because I don't have a PS4.

FF2: *playing the game as we speak* I do~!

WG: Rub it in, boyfriend. T_T

ATF: Next chapter… we end on a deep note before heading into the next arc!

Tea-Cup: *plays low-note on a tiny trombone*


	11. An Unplanned Rescue

QUICK! UPDATE BEFORE I LOSE FOCUS AGAIN!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah HURRY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _~Some Secret Human Trafficking Base~_

…

 _~But we found it, ha ha!~_

Two men walked down the hallway, pushing two young kids with sacks over their heads. One seemed to be an 8-year-old boy, the other a 5-year-old girl. The girl was whimpering. "Mommy…! Mommy…!" she sniffled.

"Shut up you little cunt!" the first man snarled, smacking her upside the head.

"Where are we?! L-Let us go…!" the boy cried.

"You shut up too!" The second snarled, kicking the boy. "Geez, I hate new ones… so loud and whiny."

"Don't worry… we'll break 'em in and train them good," the first man said with a grin. "Did the truck leave yet?"

"It's supposed to leave tonight. It's dropping off a few laborers at the salt mines, and taking the rest to an underground auction. …By the way, have you've seen Cain, anywhere? He's supposed to come with me to the park tonight."

"I saw him go downstairs earlier to beat a few 'trainees'… He must still be down there,"

They walked downstairs, pushing the kids down as they did. "YO, CAIN! YOU DOWN HERE?!"

No reply… in fact, there wasn't even sobbing from the kids they had just pushed down the stairs.

"The fuck is going on…?" They walked down the stairs…

Seeing someone had caught the kids and were setting them aside. Off in a corner a few others stood huddled in fear…

And in the middle of the room was a dead body of their comrade, Cain.

"Holy shit! HEY YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The first man shouted.

The figure gave no reply… but through the dark shades of his sunglasses there came a red glow. Steel hands grabbed the two men by their necks, squeezing hard and breaking them before slamming their skulls together, blood leaving out their mouths.

He then stormed upstairs. Scanning the area, he learned there were more traffickers nearby…

Using his system, he hacked into their computers, shutting down their trafficking websites while automatically sending viruses into their 'customer's' systems, and sending various emails to police stations about the whereabouts of each auction and their associates.

A siren began to blare. Several at a time, traffickers rushed out to quickly close down their operation, throw their victims into their trucks and flee the scene.

…

None of them got a chance. The trucks were destroyed. The traffickers were killed.

Only the children were spared.

All the victims ran out of the building, some still stunned, others relieved.

"What… what do we do?" one victim, who had been too afraid to speak in years, softly said. He turned to the figure who freed them of their captors.

The bot said nothing, his head swarming with questions. _Why did I do this…?_ He asked himself.

The moment ATF threw him through that portal, he felt rage…

That rage was turned towards that man, Cain, who was hurting a two-year-old child.

Suddenly… for reasons unknown… he wanted to kill that man, and others like him.

Because… they hurt children?

…

No, for some reason, he wanted to save these children. He wanted to make sure these people never hurt another child ever again!

But… why?

"M-Mister…?" came a small voice. A five-year-old girl was standing by him, nervously. "…w-where do we go?"

He looked down at her, before looking at the rest of them. "…Find your way home. I've got other things to do," he scoffed.

With that, Hater79 stormed off.

He could evaluate his character AFTER he killed those Authors.

 **END OF ARC 2**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: If only reality had robots that could hunt down and kill human-traffickers… But ah, it seems there may be more to our antagonist that meets the eye.

Please review. Rather than sending flames, pray that human trafficking comes to a stop.


	12. ARC THREE: Losing Track of Characters!

And now for the next arc!

Hater: Exactly how long IS this story? It feels like it's been going on for 2 years!

Me: Stop breaking the fourth wall and get ready for your next scene!

Hater: *mumbles* …if it weren't for our agreement, I'd blast everyone during the author's notes…

ATF: …What was the agreement?

Me: He behaves during the A/N, I don't ship him with you.

ATF: Ah, that's fair- WAITAMINUTE!

Me: The answer is 'NO', Anti!

ATF: Awwwww…! *shuffles off*

Me: *to readers* …It would be best not to know.

Disclaimer: I only own the confusion that is to follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **ARC THREE**

 **The Sandglass Authors**

Fanatic, FF2, WG, ATF, and Tracker all looked at, who appeared to be, themselves…

Well… at least… that's what everyone said… but it was hard to believe.

For instance, the Other Fanatic looked dead-serious, like one of those stoic anime-characters with the cool aura and no-nonsense attitude. He was wearing casual clothing as if he were prepared for a big meeting… in fact the only hint that he was Fanatic's Doppelganger was the Transformers tie he was wearing.

FF2's double had short, neatly-combed hair and, whereas FF2 was dressed as the 10th doctor (with a fez), this one dressed as the 9th doctor, with a Slytherin patch on the front of his coat. He was also wearing a _Yuri: On Ice!_ Key-chain on his belt.

WG's double… holy shit, how do I describe this without sounding mentally deluded…? Was wearing a galaxy-styled glow-in-the-dark dress, had long hair that was done up in a fancy ponytail, and seemed to reek of joy and happiness rather than mischief and alarm.

Tracker's was unusual… She was still a she-wolf, only rather than looking part-animatronic, she was full-fleshed; she also dressed more in punk-attire as opposed to cowboy-attire… and had a killer look in her eye that promised pain and suffering for anyone who even looked at her funny (speaking of which, I'm just going to avert my eyes right now…)

ATF's was the strangest of them all… for one thing, he wasn't 13, but 21; he had peach-fuzz around his chin, his figure was masculine, and looked like he never drank a beer or crossdressed his entire life.

"Alternate universe counterparts?" WG guessed.

"Alternate universe counterparts." The Other Fanatic confirmed.

"Sooo… what dimension are you from, and how the heck did this happen?" Fanatic asked.

"According to the DM, our universe is called the 'Sandglass Dimension'," Sandglass FF2 said, his tone sounding bored.

"DM?" FF2 asked.

"Dimensional-Map!" Sandglass WG exclaimed with delight. "Isn't it cool? My BF invented it so we could always tell what universe we land in! Because, like, this one time we were travelling to 1940's France, but we ended up in a dimension where France never had the Revolution and it was SO WEIRD…"

"Yeah, yeah, they can read your Fakebook post about it later! Right now, find out who the fuck tore another rift into THIS dimension so we's can go home!" Sandglass Tracker sneered, having a thick Brooklyn accent rather than a southern drawl.

"A-Another rift…? So, you knew about the rift from the Time Lord dimension?" ATF asked.

"…The Time Lord dimension had a rift?" Sandglass ATF questioned.

"Y-Yeah… what dimension were you talking about?" Tracker asked.

"We'll talk about that later. Inform us what happened- the Time Lord dimension hardly has any rifts; with so many Time Lords living there, it is nearly impossible to cause an imbalance that would result in such for their end. …I should know, we often call them to help us fix the universe at LEAST once a month." Sandglass Fanatic responded. "Whatever happened in your dimension currently has to be the cause of it,"

"Well… in order to explain that, you'd have to read Season 2," WG answered, showing them a copy of last season's script.

"…Tempus?" Sandglass ATF questioned. "What could he have done?"

"Other than try to kill everyone on Christmas Eve, send murderous bots to kill more people, and repeatedly try to kill us when other villains are too busy brooding about their recent defeat?" Fanatic asked, then shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he takes up golf."

"You mean Tempus is EVIL in this universe? Holy muffins, how did that happen?" Sandglass WG asked.

"How is he NOT evil in your dimension?" FF2 asked.

"…probably the same reason WG wears a dress and Tracker talks like a gangster in your dimension," ATF said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I heard that, punk!" Sandglass Tracker sneered, bonking ATF on the head.

"…So this 'Phantom Blot' hi-jacked my TARDIS and caused the rifts to open. Ugh, typical- had to deal with the same incident when Junpei Iori tried to take mine on a joyride. Idiot was stuck in Ni no Kuni for a full week before we found him and managed to straighten everything out." Sandglass FF2 scoffed.

"Stop writing that idea right now, WG!" Fanatic snapped.

WG, who had been writing down a summary on that idea, threw down her notepad and pencil in frustration.

"But, FF2 got his TARDIS back… shouldn't that have solved everything?" Tracker asked.

"Sadly, no. Since Time Lord Fanatic used his TARDIS to go back in time to catch the villains, who in turn took over his mechanism, it only caused yet another tear in the fabric of space and time." Sandglass Fanatic replied, calculating on a handheld computer. "Despite his rift managed to close, ours ended up tearing open… chances are, said rift and several others may open as well."

"You mentioned a rift opened 'again'… what rift was it from?" FF2 asked.

Sandglass FF2 did some calculating on his DM. "We call it the Blood Rift… thankfully, it appears it has yet to open… although…" he looked closer. "It appears another rift opened in the Feline Dimension,"

"Ooh! It's that dimension where Swaine, Pugs and I are all room-mates!" Sandglass WG beamed.

"Let me see that!" WG exclaimed, trying to look.

"This isn't good. If rifts keep opening in different dimensions, sooner or later the Blood Rift will open somewhere," Sandglass ATF noted with concern.

"What exactly IS the 'Blood Rift'?" Fanatic asked.

"…You know all our friends in this dimension as well as ours?" Everyone nodded. "…They're all dead in that dimension. Enemies too."

"Dang! Who killed them?"

"We did. …That is, the 'we' in THAT dimension." Sandglass Fanatic answered. "…For a moment, we were worried we ended up there, after seeing bloodstains everywhere."

Everyone gaped.

"B-But, that dimension is REEEAAALLY far off! It may take DAYS before a rift appears there, eh heh…" Sandglass WG said in rushed reassurance. She then held up a box. "Cookie?"

"Well, c'mon! Let's figure out how to close these rifts before hell breaks loose… again!" Dragongirl exclaimed (while Sky Flame ate a cookie).

"Oh, geez! …Forgot the rest of you were here." WG jumped, remembering there were other Authors featured in this story.

"Speaking of which, where are OUR Sandglass counterparts?" Colin demanded.

"Taking care of things back home- that and if we included any more counterparts, we'd lose track of characters AGAIN." Sandglass FF2 scoffed.

"How about we shut up and haul ass?! The sooner we fix this mess, the better!" Sandglass Tracker sneered.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tracker scoffed.

"C'mon, then. We can't have that Blood Rift opening… that is, until I'm ready for some extra fun," Moon said with a smirk. The Sandglass Authors looked at her in alarm. "…I'm kidding. I'm creepy. Get over it."

"Actually… you're less creepy than OUR Moon," Sandglass ATF commented.

"What's she like?"

Sandglass ATF pointed at Sandglass WG (who at this moment spotted a butterfly and began chasing it). "Take that… and multiply it by 9000, plus sparkles."

Moon shuddered.

"Where do we start in fixing the rifts?" Ardent asked.

"That… is a good question," Sandglass Fanatic answered.

"Someone is undoubtedly messing with the fabric of space and time," Sandglass FF2 responded. "We just have to figure out the who, how and why…"

"I think I have a suspect in mind…" Kat theorized.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _~Meanwhile…~_

Tempus sat in his domain, looking down at a machine. His drones tried to power it up… only for it to short-circuit. When it did, another rift opened somewhere. "Ooh, look! Kitties!" Nowhere Chick exclaimed, looking at a screen… then held up a laser. "Permission to go on a shooting spree?!"

"Denied."Tempus ordered.

"Awwww….!"

"Silence! Where is Hater79?!"

Nowhere Chick looked at a radar on her wrist. "According to that tracking device I slipped in his last glass of energon and made him swallow, he's was somewhere in Texas… he should be arriving to the base right… about…"

There was the sound of a motor, as Hater rode in on a supposedly-stolen motorcycle. "You'd better have a good report…" Tempus demanded.

"I got sent to the other side of the country. All I know is half those Authors ended up sucked through some portal, and the rest are looking for them!" Hater replied, his mood far from pleasant. Tempus sent a shock through his body. "Agh!"

"Oooh! Shock him again!" Nowhere Chick exclaimed in delight. "I love seeing him on his knees…"

"Quiet! …Forget about the Authors, Hater- it's clear they're too much of a challenge for you." Tempus sneered. "I have a different plan being executed as we speak. You are dismissed to your chamber."

"What?! You've been sending me to kill them, and now you tell me to- agh!" Hater began to snap, only to get shocked again.

"I said, _to your chamber_."

"Want some company?" Nowhere Chick asked seductively as Hater passed by… though he only pushed her off the platform. "Wuaaahh!" *Crash!*

Hater stormed off out of the lair…

But he wasn't going to his chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter… stuffs goes down! I hope. I-I dunno, I got the summary planned out but the execution is terrible.

Sandglass WG: For reallies? In my dimension, all my stories are finished within a week and become best-sellers!

Me: Yeah, well, life never caused you to go on hiatus, I bet!

Sandglass WG: …Why? I write for a living! People actually pay me to continue a fic, and I don't go on hiatus until a story is finished- and that's only until I get a new idea. ^^

T_T …Please excuse me while I go cry over the reality I live in. *runs off* *sobbing* Just leave a r-review…! DX

Sandglass WG: …was it something I said? 0_o


	13. Who Likes Jeopardy?

Now for a new chapter (before this thing falls under hiatus again)

ALSO, I am putting up a list of Authors in the story so I don't lose track!

Tracker: …I'm right here.

…

You know what I mean :P

 **Authors:**

 **-Fanatic -Colin**

 **-WG -Prince Tanabi**

 **-FF2 -DJ Androm3da (formally known as Sailor)**

 **-ATF -Scoobycool9**

 **-Tracker -Moonlesscat**

 **-Ardent Aspen -Prince Tanabi**

 **-Tea -Kat and Orion**

 **-Dragongirl**

*pant pant* …If I forgot anyone, let me know…! *passes out*

ATF: …I think we need to have a word about condensing cast-lists.

Scoobycool9: This would explain why Mickey hates signing paychecks every week.

Tea-Cup: On with the story! :D

Disclaimer: *died from cuteness overload*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, Tempus is behind this, huh?" Sandglass FF2 questioned.

"As the ending to the last chapter implied, yes." ATF replied.

"Question is, what exactly is he doing, and how can we repair the rifts?" WG asked. "…No, seriously guys. I don't understand ANY of the science behind this."

"You have no way of figuring it out? Don't you open portals?" Sandglass Tracker asked.

"Yeah, but I suck at it! Watch!" WG then opened a portal… the other side showing the inside of the [very much crowded] closet. Fagin was sneaking a pizza off someone's plate, but upon noticing the portal quickly dropped it and ducked out of sight. WG closed the portal.

"…So you opened it into a closet, big deal."

"I was aiming for Dairy Queen!"

"…Oh. Shit, you really do suck."

"I think I know someone who can help," Scoobycool9 spoke up. "I know this certain broken kid who comes from the future who would know how to fix such a RIFT…!"

"And that would be…?" Sandglass Fanatic asked.

Scoobycool9's OC, Rift, then came in. "Yo."

Everyone blinked. "You actually have an OC named Rift?" Ardent asked. "How did he get that name?"

"Read his _Reality Twisted_ series, and you'll understand… at least, better than I did." WG replied, rubbing her head. "I get a little confused trying to remember the whole plot…"

"Just like when people read YOUR stories!" ATF exclaimed.

"Really? Everyone understands our stories in our universe!" Sandglass WG spoke up.

WG turned to Rift. "Just tell us how we can fix this so we can stop comparing realities,"

Rift nodded. "From what I've learned so far- outside of the numerous inconsistencies you've written that clash with Season 2-"

"Don't remind me."

"You have to find a way to reverse the effect." Rift held up a remote, pointing it at the projector. "Here, let me show you what I mean—"

* **CLICK! BZZZZT***

 _ **[Rather than show a demonstration of the sci-fi gobbledygook that would explain how to fix the universe, Rift accidentally clicked a remote to the satellite receiver, changing the channel to… Cartoon Celebrity Jeopardy, hosted by… Darth Vader?]**_

Darth Vader stood at a podium, as it turns out the show, conveniently, just got back from commercial break. "Welcome back to Cartoon Jeopardy. In regards to what happened right before the break, I would take this moment to apologize to all blind people and children," he said, and from the tone in his voice it seemed it was taking all his strength of the Force to keep his cool.

"Let's take a look at our contestants scores. We have Captain Jack Sparrow in last place, with negative-$5100,"

"You think you're so smart, Vader, with that dark helmet and ability to move things by pointing your fingers," Jack responded, wiggling his fingers.

"Since the studio will not allow me to choke contestants, I am going to ignore that." Vader continued on. "In second place with zero-dollars we have famous pop-star singer Britney Britney, who hasn't answered a single question because she's spent the whole time talking about her newest album,"

"Thanks, Darth! And to my beloved fans, I want to let you know my new cover album _Not Dated At All_ will be out this October!" Britney Britney announced into the camera.

"For the last time, Britney, PLEASE stop using the show as an endorsement." Darth Vader sighed. "And in first place with $2, we have GIR… and I would like that you would not sing the 'Doom' song during questions,"

"Doom doom-doom doomy doom- what?" GIR responded.

"Lets… move on to the categories," Darth Vader turned towards the wall. "We have… 'Potent Potables', 'Animal Sounds', 'Point To Your Nose', 'Name That Disney Character', 'Numbers or Letters', and 'Videogames That Start with the word 'Kirby'. …GIR, since you're in the lead, you may pick the category."

"I'll take a tuna sandwich for $4000, Alex!"

"It's Vader, and that's not a category. You know what, let's just go with 'Numbers or Letters' for $200,"

We look at the board, where the letter 'B' comes up.

"Here we have the letter 'B'… Is it a number or a letter? The LETTER 'D'."

*Bzzt!* Britney Britney buzzed in first. "My name starts with 'B'!" she exclaimed.

"We know that, Britney. But we're talking about 'D'! Is it a number or LETTER?" Vader strained.

"Ahhh… hmm. Hold on, let me call my agent. He always helps me spell my name."

*Bzzt* Jack Sparrow buzzed in. "I think it's your mum's favorite dish," he said with a smirk. "…She enjoyed having mine last night!"

Vader, despite his cool composure, was seething. "That. Is NOT the answer either, Mister Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN Sparrow, mate."

The timer went off. "Letter. The Letter 'D' was a LETTER!"

"Speaking of letters, I want to give a shout-out to all my friends who still send me fan-mail! All 3 of them! Thanks guys, but send me Tweets from now on- I have no idea what letters actually are!" Britney said into the camera.

"I want treats too!" GIR exclaimed, then a cupcake popped out of his head. "Yay, cupcake!"

"I hate my job," Vader groaned. "Let's move on to Final Jeopardy, where the category is…" he paused, then began tearing the card. "You know what? I'll make this impossibly easy for you. Just write your name, and you win."

The lights dimmed as the countdown music began to play. The contestants seemed to be thinking hard, or so Vader hoped. "Just write your own name, that's it. …Alright, time's up. Let's see how our contestants did," He walked over to Britney Britney, looking at her podium. "Britney Britney… wrote 'Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh Yeah,' …and wagered 'Oh I Love You Baby',"

"Oh, yeah, they're lyrics for my next song. They just popped into my head so I HAD to write them down!" Britney Britney said.

"…I pity your fans," He walked over to GIR. "GIR, he… drew a picture of a kitty, and wagered $Japan,"

"Hi, Mom!" GIR exclaimed into the camera, waving.

Vader moved on to Jack Sparrow. "And Jack, you wrote… 'Darth Vader'. That is not your name, and I am afraid to see what you wagered… and you wagered… 'Can Suck My-' Okay, I am not finishing that!"

"Your mother's not afraid to admit it," Jack quipped.

"That's it. We're out of time! Goodnight… and please pay attention in school." Vader groaned, face-palming.

 ***CLICK! BZZZT***

 **[It seems Rift clicked the remote again and changed the channel back.]**

 **[We now return to Security Authors: The Movie, *still in progress*]**

"…shut down whatever machine he's using, and the rifts will close!" Rift finished, having been shaking the remote the whole time. "…I think the batteries died in this thing, the projector didn't come on at all."

"Don't worry, even with examples I wouldn't have understood the science behind this anyway." WG replied.

"We'll have to be stealthy about this," Sandglass ATF replied. "Infiltrating Tempus' base won't be easy- if he's anything like our Tempus, staying off his radar won't be easy,"

"What IS your Tempus like?" ATF asked his counterpart.

"He guards my place. Not even a flea can get in without getting vaporized,"

"What if someone hacked his system?" Fanatic asked.

"Oh, someone did once… but I punched him so hard the virus not only cleared out of his system, but my enemy's computer blue-screened and exploded."

"…Damn. You're like… Deadpool meets Joel Miller meets Spike Spiegel meets 'Insert any other badass here'," Colin stated.

"We'll split up. Each author can go with their counterparts- mainly for input on their backstories as filler- while the rest guard the club," Sandglass Fanatic advised.

"Yaaaaay, character interactions… just what we need during a crisis." Dragongirl said, giving an eye-roll.

"Hey, it's better than rushing the plot. Let's go!" Prince Tanabi exclaimed.

As the Authors began sorting out team-mates, Mickey and Oswald looked at each other. "So… are we not going to address that half this chapter was interrupted by a parody of an SNL Parody of Jeopardy?" Oswald asked.

"Honestly, I'm just hoping this story is wrapped up soon," Mickey sighed, rubbing his temples.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _[The Characters on Jeopardy are parodies of the actual characters. Please don't be offended for the OOC-ness, as we all know Darth Vader would snap Jack Sparrow's neck for making filthy comments about his mother.]_

 _Please review, and have a nice day :D_


	14. Interactions and Infiltration

And now for a new chapter!

Disclaimer: Toons belong to their respected owners, Authors belong to themselves, and the internet is owned by cats. We shall now start this fic with the introduction of the new anthem. (clicks tape) *Meow Mix Jingle plays* Meow-meow-meow-meow, Meow-meow-meow-meow, meow-meow-meow-meow, meow-meow-meow-meow. Me-ow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As mentioned in the previous chapter, FF2, Tracker, Fanatic, WG and ATF split up with their counterparts, while the rest of the Authors decided to keep an eye on the club.

ATF and Sandglass ATF rode a truck down the highway, a tracking-device giving them directions to the lair. "Soooo… what's your story?" ATF asked, as the drive seemed like it was going to be a long one.

"What do you mean?" Sandglass ATF asked, eyes still on the road.

"I mean… how are you grown up? In this universe, I've been stuck at age 13 for almost a century!"

His counterpart arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? …Huh. I guess FF2's calculations were right- we do have different abilities in different universes,"

"Abilities?"

"I can change my age." As if to prove this, he turned 16.

"WHOA COOL!"

He turned back to 21. "It comes in handy. 21 is my set-age though,"

"Set age?"

"Toons have set ages. As a hybrid, though, I have to set it myself. It was a hard decision, but I figured I'd stick at a ripe age."

ATF blinked. "Hybrid… Wait, you mean I'm a cartoonbrid?!"

"In my dimension, yeah- gah!" He flinched as ATF gripped his arm. "What?!"

"W-Who are my parents? Where did I grow up? Tell me everything!"

"Geez, calm down!" Sandglass ATF let out a heavy sigh. "…I don't know who my dad was. My mom's name was Rem Ember. I don't know whether she was a toon or noid, because we lived in the tooniverse for a while until her death."

"Rem Ember… I saw her in my dreams in another story!"

"Yeah… She visits me in my dreams almost every night. Mother's never stop loving their children,"

"How did she die?"

"Tch. Some bitch thought it was deplorable that a toon and noid had a child, and axed her off. I kicked the ass of every fucker who had a hand in it… then I ran away to reality. That's when I met WG, her family took me in… and I took it upon myself to make sure no one hurts another family of mine ever again." He looked at ATF. "What about you? What's your story?"

ATF shook his head. "I don't remember my past. I can't remember who I am or where I'm from. I just remember my name, age, birthday… and this incident when I was seven and got hit by a car. WG and I met, she took me in, and we've been there for each other- well, sometimes. I was absent during the MIF trilogy. And Body Switch. And Family Traits." He scratched his head. "…I sure missed out on a lot…"

"Heh. It's different with me. I'm always with my sis- ever since that Darren creep broke her heart, I've been her rock."

"Darren?!" He looked at him. "Y-You dealt with him in your universe too?!"

"Yeah… and that double-crossing fuck hasn't been able to piss right since. He uses my sister to get close to me, so I broke his groin." He shook his head. "Creep really made her cry…" he noticed ATF's astounded look. "I take it you didn't get a punch in,"

"No… actually… WG was the one who protected me." He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it,"

"S'alright," Sandglass ATF looked at the monitor. "We need to focus anyway. We're almost there."

ATF only nodded. "…why didn't we just open a portal there?"

"Because opening a portal to an unknown location never ends well. Just ask Teddie when he visited Howl's Moving Castle- stop writing that idea down!"

The author sneered and threw down his notepad and pencil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soaring in a jet-plane overhead, Fanatic, FF2, and WG followed the truck with their counterparts.

"…and then after I gave him a death-glare, he ate the script." Sandglass Fanatic was telling his counterpart. "Michael Bay never attempted to make a Transformer movie ever again."

"Whoa! So all the fan-fics I worked on became movies?" Fanatic asked, looking at an iPad that featured movie posters of several of his fics.

"Fan-fics? Those were movie prompts. I outgrew fandom crazes when I turned 16; after high school I helped Scott Cawthon write his FNAF books… and from there I became a CEO for the Transformer series, produced several award-winning films, and made a Calvin and Hobbes charity museum- we get hundreds of people visiting every day, and every dollar is donated to rescue shelters."

Fanatic blinked. "You… outgrew fandoms?"

"Yeah. Once you reach adulthood, you just stop seeing cartoons as something super-cool and just see them as… well, cartoons. Don't get me wrong, I still treat them with respect, but I don't take them that seriously anymore. I don't care what the focus-groups say, or try making things 'epic'- I just want to tell a good story, but I realized it's hard to do if you treat the show with hero-worship."

"I see… well, at least you have a great sense of humor!"

"Meh. I don't focus on humor- again, it can distract from good writing and is often used to make up for poor material, more often than not failing miserably."

*CRASH!*

"Faaaaaan! The wall broke again!" Sandglass WG hollered from the back.

"*sigh* Fourth-wall breaking? Seriously?" he muttered.

Fanatic blinked several times. "…did you guys hail from the Twilight-Zone or something?"

With FF2… he was just as dumbfounded as Fanatic was. "Wait, wait, wait… you mean you've never played Vanguard?!" FF2 questioned.

"Not really. Mom and I stopped playing card games after I turned 13. I focused more on my studies, and eventually my Time Lord duties. I outgrew a lot of things after that-"

"HOLD IT! My mom died when I was ten… yours is still alive?!"

"Oh. Yeah. My dad died when I was young." He poked his stylus at his touch-pad. "We should be arriving there in ten minutes, by the way."

"Dad? …Which dad? I grew up with at least 3 different dads!"

"Harry Potter. To be honest, with his dangerous past, everyone figured it was a matter of time. Mom decided to stay single after that."

FF2 shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it… after Mom died, I was sent to live with several different toons… I practically live in the tooniverse!"

"I stick to reality. I'm not that close to toons, except family ones, but I stick to my own agenda. I don't hang around them much. Unless the universe is broken and they help out, but other than that… yeah." Sandglass FF2 put away his touchpad, standing up. "I'm going to go get ready. Do you have any weapons?"

"I have my key-blade, wand, and Sonic-Shotgun. What do yours look like?"

His counterpart only held up his Sonic-Screwdriver. "I just have this. And a sword. And a gun. But I don't use magic. It's kinda pointless to me. I guess I never took it up after I outgrew Disney movies and anime."

With a *CLANG*, FF2's jaw hit the ground.

WG, in the meantime, watched as her counterpart hummed to herself, hanging a curtain over where the fourth wall used to be. "Mind explaining why I'm all sparkle-sparkle-happy-go-lucky on your side of the universe?" she asked.

"I like anything pretty," Sandglass WG said, giving a twirl. "And looking pretty is something I really enjoy!" she sat down next to WG. "My sisters gave me a TON of tips to help me find a date… and a LOT of guys keep calling me for a date- I gotta turn them down, though, since I have a bf already."

WG's eye twitched. "Sisters… as in, sisters who criticized you, said you couldn't do anything on your own, made fun of your interests, and traumatized you?"

"Oh, no! My sisters and I have a healthy relationship!" she took out a scrap-book filled with pictures of her and her sisters, all happy and having fun. "See, my sisters and I were always close- we could tell each other anything, helped each other out, and always hung out! They taught me how to look nice, so I could land myself a man… *sigh* their efforts were wasted with Darren- he said I was beautiful, but he was actually after ATF… that is, until he broke his pelvis. I kind of lost hope in love after that- just because a guy finds me beautiful doesn't mean he might really like me." She smiled. "Until I met FF2. He doesn't show any interest in me at all, and we've been together ever since!"

"Um… sorry, you lost me. You're dating FF2… because he ISN'T interested in you?"

"Oh, he likes me! He just doesn't gawk at me." She pulled out another scrapbook, showing pictures. "I like to record all our dates! Here we are watching TV, where we are on a roller-coaster, here we are at the park, here we are having dinner, and here we are celebrating our first-year anniversary as a couple!"

WG looked at the pictures, seeing her counterpart looking excited and thrilled in each picture, having a different expression of joy in every one… whereas Sandglass FF2 sat beside her, looking at his phone-screen, his expression… well, dull. "Um… no offense, but… shouldn't a boyfriend be more involved with his girlfriend? He looks bored in all of these,"

"Oh, pishaw! He always looks bored!" Sandglass WG then waved to Sandglass FF2 as he walked by. "Hi honey! Oh!" she looked at WG. "What if we all had a double-date after this?" before WG could answer, she turned to her boyfriend. "Sweetie, let's have a double-date! Maybe Friday at eight o'clock! Doesn't that sound great?"

"…'kay." Sandglass FF2 said, still looking at his touch-pad.

"Wheeeeee! This is going to be great! Let's hurry up and defeat the bad guys, then we can decide what movies to go to!" With that, she pranced off.

WG only sat there, more confused than she had ever been. "…what kinda twisted universe are you people from?" she whispered. She looked over at FF2, who was still standing there, jaw agape… before tipping over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Tracker, she and her counterpart were riding in the back of the truck, hidden under tarp. "Alright, here's the plan- I'll bust in and give those robot-retards hell, and the rest of ya shut down that portal." Sandglass Tracker was saying, cocking a few guns which she strapped to her belt.

"You can't just rush in there!" Tracker replied, looking at her. "We have to be stealthy about this. Tempus can't find out we're there."

"Bitch, we're taking a truck and jet-plane towards his hideout! I'm pretty sure he's gonna notice!" Sandglass Tracker unsheathed-and-sheathed a couple daggers before hooking them to her belt. "We'd take a portal and pound 'em quicker, but noooooo! Teddie screws around in Howl's place one time-!"

"Listen, we have to work together. It would be unwise to leave your friends behind in a situation like this,"

Sandglass Tracker rolled her eyes. "Please. I've been flying solo on missions like this since I was 18. I crash in, cause a riot, and by the time the problem is resolved, I've broken my body-count record."

Tracker grimaced. "I never leave my friends alone. What if someone hurts them?"

"That won't happen with me."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because everyone in my dimension knows that if you kill my friends, you die in cold blood! Had to teach that lesson to Marlow when the fuck-face kidnapped my parents,"

Tracker did a double-take. "H-He took Mom and Dad?!"

"Yep. Snatched them when I was five, and tried to axe 'em off- trouble was, my aunt Lucy intervened and took them with her… to another planet. It was a while before I saw 'em again. Until then, my uncle Puggsy took care of me, teaching me how to fend for myself and shit like that. Pretty much raised me and made me the hardcore bitch you see now,"

(Meanwhile in the closet back at the club, Fangs flinched. "Ooh! Ooh! I just got a chill!" he shivered.)

"What about you? Who raised you?" Sandglass Tracker asked.

"Well… when I was five, I was kidnapped and sent back in time. I was almost killed by a man, but ATF saved me and took me to the FNAF animatronics; they gave me new parts in order to help me stay alive," Tracker replied, opening a slot in her arm and showing wires inside.

Her counterpart let out a descending whistle. "Talk about your cosmetic surgery. So when did you see your parents again?"

"Not for a few years. When I got to the timeline before my birth, I had to pretend to be just another fan, not letting them know who I was in order to keep the timeline from collapsing-"

"Okay, bored now." Sandglass Tracker looked out the tarp. "I think we're almost there anyway- I pick up the scent of metallic assholes waiting to be ripped."

Tracker remained quiet. _What in the world did Puggsy teach me in that dimension?_ She wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Touching down a few miles outside Tempus' base, the Authors hid their vehicles and met up to discuss the plan. "Alright, here's the plan." Fanatic whispered to everyone (though Sandglass Tracker paced around, mentally urging them to hurry up). "Antis and Wherevers, you open a portal from different sides. FF2's, you stand by with the computers and my counterpart and I will send you feedback on whatever thingamajig Tempus is using. Trackers, you keep eyes, ears, and noses out for any enemies, and take them out as quietly as possible. Moon, you- MOON?!"

Everyone looked, seeing Moon was standing in the huddle. "Yo." She said, sipping a slurpee.

"Moon! What are you doing here?! I thought you were staying back at the club!" WG sputtered.

"I was going to… then MY counterpart showed up. I was going to crap a unicorn if I had to stick around for more than five seconds,"

"Was she that bad?" ATF asked.

Moon gave him a look.

 _~Quick glimpse back at the club~_

"Is it safe to go out yet?" Wasabi asked. "I think my leg fell asleep,"

"I haven't heard any explosions for a while…" Tadashi said with a shrug.

"I'm sure it's all fine! I bet Moon has those baddies running for the hills!" Mable exclaimed, then nudged Jeff the Killer with her elbow. "What say you, Jeff? How about taking a look out and seeing how the victory is going?"

Jeff shrugged, then he and Slenderman poked their heads out of the closet door. "Moon? You still alive out here?" he called, looking around.

"La la la laaaaa…! Oh yes! Very much alive!" Sandglass Moon, who- is covered in so much glitter and pink and happy-happy-joy-joyness that I just puked flowers 0_0

Jeff and Slenderman gawked… well, Jeff did. Slenderman had to take a marker and draw a shocked expression on his blank face.

Sandglass Moon twirled away. "Come out, my friends! Let us dance and sing and celebrate life! Wheeeeeeee!" She waved a wand, making sparkling rainbows appear overhead as she left the room.

*SLAM!*

Jeff and Slenderman slammed the door shut. "…Well?" Dipper asked.

"I… can't… blink…" Jeff replied, his eye twitching, while Slenderman promptly fainted.

 _~Back with the others~_

"…It's better if you never found out." Moon deadpanned.

"Yeah, it was way too much to deal with." Hikaru Hitachin said, while his twin, Kaoru, nodded.

"What the-?! Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing in this fic?!" WG demanded.

"It's been a while since you wrote an Ouran fic, and we got bored." Kaoru said with a shrug.

"And there was no way we were going to cameo inside a closet," Hikaru scoffed.

WG rubbed her temples. "Alright, alright, you can have a brief cameo… but stay here! I don't want two of my favorite anime characters getting blown up just because of my lack of inspiration."

"I'll keep an eye on them, WG." Moon promised. She turned to ATF. "Wanna help?"

"I need to open portals-" ATF said, holding up his medallion.

"I'll do it." Sandglass ATF said, taking the necklace and putting it on. "It's better if not too many of us go in at once," he looked at Sandglass Tracker. "Especially since SOMEONE has a tendency to start a brawl with anything that moves!"

"Chill out, bro. I'll only fuck 'em up when they ask for it." Sandglass Tracker scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Better get moving. A portal to the gender-bent dimension opened." Sandglass FF2 stated, looking at his touch-pad screen.

"Whoa. I look great in a skirt," FF2 stated, looking at the screen.

"Alright, let's move out." Sandglass Fanatic ordered, and the group dispersed.

Moon moved over behind a tree with Hikaru and Kaoru, opening a page of the movie's script (preferably a copy that had not been covered in cheese and exploded). "Okay, we're at this point… you guys do it when we get toooooooooo- here." She whispered, pointing at a certain page. "You remember what to do?"

"Clear as day," the Hitachin twins said with sneaky kitty-grins, giving a thumbs-up.

"What're you guys talking about over here?" ATF asked.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go back to the club real quick- I want to make sure someone gave Smiledog his worm-medicine," Moon said, opening a portal. ATF shrugged and passed on through.

"Nice alibi," Hikaru whispered while Kaoru snickered.

"…What alibi? Smiledog does have worms," Moon shook her head. "Always happens when he eats zombies raw…"

The twins stood there with stunned chibi-expressions, before Moon dragged them through the portal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside Tempus' Lair… there was a smoldering pile of busted robots, alarms were blaring, and something was set on fire.

And it hadn't even been five seconds.

"TRACKER!" Sandglass ATF snapped- punching a drone so hard it exploded when it tried to stab him. "This was supposed to be a STEALTH mission!"

"Hey, they asked for it!" Sandglass Tracker sneered, while smashing a drone into another.

"They were walking around the corner arguing if Aigis or Labrys was the hottest fembot!"

"Ah, shut it with the cameo name-drops and smash shit!"

The Authors and their counterparts fought their way through hordes of drones, Sandglass ATF and Sandglass Tracker pretty much paving the way.

Sandglass WG was following behind, making a scrap-book of all of this, when suddenly another robot dropped in front of her- that being Nowhere Chick. "Ha! Not so fa- oooooh! I love your dress!" the evil fembot exclaimed.

"Thanks! I adore your beret!" Sandglass WG replied. "Oh, wait, are you a villain?"

"Yep! And I'm gonna kill you! …shame, I really like your hair." With that, Nowhere Chick prepared to slice her with her saw-blades.

*ZAP!*

…That is, until she was zapped into the wall by WG's laser-vision. The authoress grabbed her counterpart, hauling her onward. "Rule of this dimension- don't talk fashion during chaos!" she muttered.

"The portal should be through here!" Sandglass Fanatic replied, following a radar on his watch. They burst through a door…

…only to see their path was blocked by Mors, Shuck, and at least 5000 drones. "Well, well, well, look who showed up!" Shuck grinned while Mors growled. "Authors and their doubles. Looks like we'll be kicking your asses twice!"

Sandglass Tracker scoffed. "I think you've got that reversed, Bitch-Bot!"

"Let's just agree to disagree," Sandglass ATF sighed, then punched Shuck hard in the gut, making his gears fall out.

Mors growled and lunged, but Tracker turned into a werewolf and leaped inside his mouth, went into his stomach; there was rattling and clanking before she tore out of his backside… and his gears fell out of his stomach. Whimpering, the mechanical dog shot off.

"Be careful! Oh! Watch out! Eek!" Sandglass WG was calling to the others as they fought drones, ducking and dodging stray blasts.

"You know, you COULD help us fight!" Fanatic called to her.

"Never! I couldn't bring myself to commit an act of violence for any-"

*Zap!*

A stray blast singed an inch of her hair. "My hair…!" Sandglass WG gasped… then glared and tore a lasergun out of a drone's arms, kicking it into the wall. "You son of a bitch!" taking aim, she shot a row of drones down, blasting through to their back lines and clearing the room!

"Oh, damn." Sandglass Tracker replied, astounded.

"Why can't you be like that more often?" WG asked.

Sandglass WG took this opportunity to re-fix her hair. "Because no one ever messes up my hair in my dimension."

"Never mind…"

With the drones cleared, they hurried on into the lair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Going to stop the chapter here today folks. What's Moon and the Hitachins up to? When will we shut down the portal? What have the rest of the Authors been up to? What about the Phantom Blot and Brat? And will Hater show up again? Find out in the next chapter!

Until then, leave a review, drink plenty of water, don't talk to strangers, eat your veggies, brush your teeth, and go to bed.

…

Oh and no flames or you're grounded for two weeks. Bye!


End file.
